Between the Lines
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Merida has been on Earth for a while after falling to the Earth through the time stream and landing in 2010. She is looking for the one man who had ended it all so long ago. But when she is working for Van Statten things tend to get a little heated. Starts in Season 1 Episode 6 Dalek and goes through the rest of the season. Book 1 of the Warrior Witch Series.
1. Prologue

Between the Lines

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Merida has been on Earth for a while after falling to the Earth through the time stream and landing in 2010. She is looking for the one man who had ended it all so long ago. But when she is working for Van Statten things tend to get a little heated. Starts in Season 1 Episode 6 Dalek and goes through the rest of the season. Book 1 of the Warrior Witch Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own Merida aka Alexys in this series.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing any more stories and focus on what I have to write, but it is so hard to do that when I want to just write and try to get as much out as I possibly can since I'm going in for surgery on the first of July and I'm not sure how much writing I'll be getting done between now and the surgery date and let alone after having the surgery done. So I'm just trying to make sure that I have all my bases covered while I'm out healing. I'll probably be updating once daily while I'm out healing if I have enough chapters written up. If not maybe every other day until I'm healed. So with that being said, I hope that you guys like this series called Warrior Witch.

**Prologue**

A young woman sat in an office working on a computer with her lips pursed together, her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail as she worked. She had been working for a man by the name of Henry Van Statten for almost a year and a half and she had a new helping hand from a kid from England. She bit her lower lip softly as she put a new order in for him. She knew that he liked rare objects and with him owning the internet… well it meant that he had a lot of money to burn collecting things that to others would count as junk.

She heard the door open and her eyes left the screen to look up at the new intern, Adam. She blinked a few times seeing the look on his face. She let out a soft breath knowing that Van Statten had obviously had torn into him. "He's on a warpath again?" She questioned as her eyes flitted back down to the computer screen before her as she went back to typing on her keyboard.

Adam let out a soft breath and nodded his head slowly. "He wants more artifacts and it's becoming harder and harder to find something that will please him, Alexys."

Alexys let out a soft breath and nodded her head. "Well that's Mr. Van Statten for you." She admitted softly knowing that it was very hard to please the man since he reminded her so much of a young child that was spoiled. "Don't worry though Adam…"

Adam looked at her with his brows furrowing together.

"You're only here for a short amount of time. Just ignore what he says and do your job… you'll get to return home soon enough to go to college. I'm sure that this wasn't what you wanted to do on your year off of college."

Adam bit his lower lip softly. "You have that right Alexys, it wasn't what I wanted, but he's paying for me to go to college next year."

Alexys nodded her head. "You don't have to tell me, Adam." She said giving him a small smile. "You don't owe me an explanation. Just ignore what Van Statten does to you and say it's for school. I know you can make it."

"Thank you Alexys."

Alexys nodded her head head softly knowing that he was now at ease with working for Van Statten. She just hoped that he wouldn't get too much under the boy's nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys enjoy it. I hope to have the next part of the fic out as soon as I can. But I'll update with whatever I have preloaded until I can write again. So fics will probably be sparse with updates, but just know I'll get to them. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Between the Lines. I do apologize that it took me so long to get the next chapter all ready to go, but I promise that it is a good one and that it's something that you guys will enjoy. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Between the Lines.

**Chapter 1**

Van Statten

Alexys rubbed her eyes tiredly as she typed something out on the computer. It was another order for the man that she worked for. Another artifact that he wanted, but it was always an alien artifact. For a man owning the internet he had some weird ideas and fascinations. It worried her every time that he wanted something new. She knew the last item that they had actually brought in was a living thing, but she dare didn't see it. She had a weird feeling ever since the new item came to him, but she didn't dare say a word.

She had been given a home that she could call her own and he was the one that made it possible. But being there for two years, was too long for her living in Utah, USA. Plus working for a man like Van Statten… well it wasn't easy on her in the least bit. He made her wear comfortable clothing and they didn't suit her.

Adam slowly came into the room biting his lower lip hoping that he wasn't interrupting her from the work that she was doing. He cleared his throat causing Alexys to look over at him. "Did you order the latest items that Mr. Van Statten wanted?"

Alexys gave Adam a nod. "Yes, it should be here soon."

Adam smiled knowing that they would please Mr. Van Statten. "Good. That's good."

Alexys nodded her head softly knowing what Adam fully meant.

Adam looked at Alexys with a worried gaze. He knew that she was a busy woman and a hard worker. He didn't like the fact that Van Statten berated her when something went wrong. He didn't understand how she could put up with how Van Statten treated her. "Van Statten wanted to see those items and you have to come with."

Alexys let out a soft sigh rubbing her mouth softly. "Okay." She slowly got up from her seat grabbing the box that held the items that were bought by the both of them. She handed the box carefully over to him before following him out of the room.

DWDWDW

Alexys stood on the opposite side of Adam stock still as Adam showed the last item that they had gotten for Mr. Van Statten.

"And this is the last." Adam said placing it down very carefully onto the desk.

Van Statten of course was disappointed with the first nine items that they had bought which looked bad on both Adam and Alexys. They both worked very hard to keep themselves from getting their minds wiped of everything, including of who they were.

"Paid eight hundred thousand for it." Adam said softly looking at the item that was on Mr. Van Statten's desk.

"What does it do?" Van Statten asked looking at Adam like he was a new recruit even though he had been there for some time. He took it from him.

Two people came in with Goddard.

Alexys looked up and saw that it was a man and a girl. Alexys blinked a few times. She could feel that he wasn't of the planet. He had a familiar presence around him that she felt she knew. Who ever he was well, that was something that she was willing to wait for. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood there shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"See the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something… maybe fuel." Adam told him pointing out the tubes that were located on the side.

Alexys closed her eyes. Of course he would say something like that. Of course she never told him what it was. But then again it wasn't her place to tell him.

The man that had come in with Goddard looked at Adam like he had grown another head. "I really wouldn't do that." He said to Van Statten.

"Shut it." Goddard told him seething. She still couldn't understand of how someone had gotten through. 50 some floors under almost 60 floors underground.

The man looked at her and turned his attention back to Van Statten. "Really. That's wrong." He tried again.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked looking at the man like it was now a concern.

Alexys bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Humans sometimes they really didn't know what they had in their hands some of the time.

The man shook his head. "No. It just looks silly."

Guns were pointed at him clicking their safeties.

Van Statten held up his index finger.

Alexys let out the breath that she had been holding.

The man held his hand out for the item.

Van Statten stood up slowly and handed it over to him.

The man took it from him. "You just need to be…" He ran his fingers lightly over the top of it. "Delicate." He looked up with a smile. It had been a long time since he had seen one of these. He played it a little bit more making a beautiful tune that he knew well. A tune that he never really had forgotten.

Alexys felt her breath hitch. No, it couldn't be. Not what she had played years ago. No. She shook her head at the thought. She mentally scolded herself for believing in such a thing. There is no way that it could be him. She played it to him countless times. Her heart rammed in her chest as she took a sharp breath.

"It's a musical instrument." He said in wonder looking at it in awe.

"And it's a long way from home." The man said sadly. He felt the little grooves of a name written in another language long forgotten of the name that was on it.

The woman that was with him gave a concerned look. Why did he sound so sad? She bit her lower lip softly wondering why he was sad holding the instrument.

"Here, let me." Van Statten said taking it from the man. He ran his fingers over it harshly and it didn't make a sound.

"I did say delicate." He said softly.

He continued trying and got a sound out of it, but it didn't sound as pretty as it did when the man had played it.

"It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." He repeated softly looking at the item in Van Statten's hand.

He tried again and got a soft tune to come out of it. Granted not as good as the man's but it was better than what it was before.

"Very good. Quite the expert." The man said with a smile.

"As are you." Van Statten said with a smile. He tossed it to the side.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the blonde haired woman react catching it in her hands.

"Who are you?" Van Statten demanded. He wanted to know who had gotten in here without being noticed.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" The man said looking back at Van Statten.

Alexys's eyes went wide. No, how did he come here? Oh no no no this was not good. He didn't need to know that she was here. Not after so long of not seeing one another. She had been told that he was dead and it felt in her heart that he had died. There was no way that he was standing before her. The color slowly drained from her face as she looked at The Doctor.

"Like you don't know! Hidden away. This is the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor said, like it was a normal thing for him to do, in this case which it very much was. He had gone on many trips like this before and it always happened.

"How did you get in." Van Statten said moving around Adam. "53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice." He looked at her. "She's rather pretty."

"She's gonna smack you if you call her 'she'!" The woman next to the Doctor said to him, narrowing her eyes at Van Statten.

Alexys shook her head. This was going to be a long night that was for sure.

"She's English! Hey, Little Lord Fauntleroy! Got you a girlfriend." Van Statten said not even looked back at Adam.

Alexys moved and patted him on the shoulder. "Ignore him." She said softly.

"I believe I wasn't talking to you Scottish." Van Statten said looking at Alexys with narrowed eyes.

Alexys stiffened. "Sorry sir." She looked down at her feet knowing that he didn't like her talking out of turn.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten." Adam said introducing Mr. Van Statten to The Doctor and his companion.

"And who is he when he's at home?" The woman asked looking at Adam.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

"No one OWNS the internet." The woman said shaking her head.

Van Statten nodded his head. "Let's keep the whole world thinking that way."

"So you're just an expert in everything?" The Doctor asked him. "Except anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten questioned looking at the Doctor.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet I captured you. Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The Cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"You want to see it?"

"Blimey! You can smell the testosterone." The woman said shaking her head.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down."

Goddard nodded her head.

He moved around them and headed towards the door. "You, English, look after the girl. Good and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you do." He said looking over at Adam. "And you, Doctor With No Name, come and see my pet." He nodded his head proudly like he knew more than what the Doctor knew right at that moment.

Alexys put the instrument into her pocket of her black blazer that she wore. Then slipping it off of her shoulders revealing a blue button up blouse and white camisole underneath it.

"Hey, you Scottish."

Alexys looked up. "Yes, sir?" She asked tucking her side swiped bangs behind her ear.

"You're coming with us."

Alexys placed her blazer down and followed them out.

DWDWDW

Van Statten led the Doctor, Goddard, and Alexys to the cage. "We've tried everything. The creatures has… shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." He said entering the code to enter the cage.

The door opened behind them.

"Inside? Inside what?" The Doctor asked, looking at Van Statten.

Simmons walked up to them. "Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down, the Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

Alexys looked confused. What was this thing that Van Statten had? The only thing that she could think of that was covered by metal was a Dalek and those were long gone thanks to someone ending the time war.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out its real name."

"Here, you'd better put these on." Simmons said offering the Doctor a pair of gloves. "The last guy that touched it… burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then." The Doctor said going to the door.

Goddard smirked.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me."

Alexys watched the Doctor go into the cage.

Van Statten stepped away. "Don't open that door until we get a result." He said.

Alexys moved towards the monitor that showed surveillance footage from the cage. It was dark in there. She couldn't understand why the Doctor would want to go in there.

"_Look I'm sorry about this. Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."_

"_Doc-tor?" _

Alexys backed away in shock. She remembered that voice very well. That droning voice. Her heart pounded inside of her chest. No not that. Not a Dalek. Those creatures were supposed to be dead like the time lords, but here was the Doctor in the cage with a Dalek. She shook her head to keep those memories at bay. She didn't want those evil memories to come back and haunt her. She was already haunted enough.

"_Impossible." The Doctor said in shock._

"_THE Doctor?" _

_The lights came on._

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

_The Doctor ran to the door. He pounded on it. "Let me out!" _

Alexys ran to the door and tried to figure out what the buttons were to open the cage back up.

"You open that door you'll be fired Scottish."

"_Exterminate!"_

"Sir, it's gonna kill him." Goddard said looking over at her boss.

"It's talking." Van Statten said with a smile.

Alexys thought about it. She could just… no she couldn't. She couldn't do that. Screw it she was going to get that door open not caring if she lost her job or not.

"_You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!"_

"_It's not working! Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The Great Space Dustbin. How does it feel?"_

"_Keep back!"_

"_What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill…. then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing. What the hell are you here for?"_

"_I am waiting for orders."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders."_

"_Well you're never gonna get any. Not ever."_

"_I demand orders!"_

"_They're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire, the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."_

"_You lie."_

"No he doesn't." Alexys whispered making sure that no one heard her.

"_I watched it happen. I MADE it happen!"_

"_You destroyed us?"_

"_I had no choice."_

"_And what of the time Lords?"_

"_Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last Time War. Everyone lost."_

"_And of the Witches?"_

"_Dead… "_

"_And the coward survived." _

"_Oh, and I caught you little signal… help me… poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cos there's no one else left."_

"_I am alone in the Universe."_

"_Yep."_

"_So are you. We are the same."_

"_We're not the same, I'm not… No wait. Maybe we are. You're right, yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cos I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate."_

_Screams ripped from the Dalek. "Have pity!"_

"_Why should I? You never did."_

Alexys closed her eyes.

"Get him out." Van Statten ordered his soldiers.

"_Help me!" _

The security burst into the room and grabbed the Doctor.

Alexys gripped her hands tightly into fists. Nope that wasn't going to happen. She moved quickly slamming the two soldiers heads together holding the Doctor together and put her hand on the other shocking him with red light.

The Doctor turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

Her blue eyes locked with his blue ones. She smiled a small smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No, you can't be." He said as the color drained from his face.

Alexys stuck her hands in her pockets. "Well… I am." She said with a small smile. "You really thought that my kind was dead. That's where you're wrong." She shook her head. "I've always hoped that a Time Lord would still be alive."

"Who are you?" He questioned softly.

"Another time." She said as her boss came back into the room.

"Who did this?" Van Statten demanded.

Alexys looked away from him.

"The lift now."

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, Alexys and the security guards that hadn't gotten hurt by Alexys stepped into the lift.

"The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside." The Doctor said looked at Van Statten.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked looking at the Doctor. He wanted to know what else this Doctor knew.

"A nightmare."

Alexys shivered. She remembered what was inside of the armour. It scared her half to death when she fought against them.

"It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed except hate."

Van Statten was impressed. "Genetically engineered… by whom?"

"Does it really matter sir?" Alexys asked looking at him.

"I don't think I was talking to you Scottish."

Alexys looked down at the ground.

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world, you'd like him." The Doctor said jabbing at him.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years, sold at a private auction moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" Goddard asked looking at him.

Alexys shook her head. These humans had no idea what was going on. They didn't know what that thing was capable of. How much that pepperpot would want to kill the Doctor and how much it would want to kill her if it found out that she was there.

"Because I'm here. How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"Records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands, burnt in its crater for nearly three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must've gone insane."

"Must've fall through time. The only survivor."

"You talked about a war?"

"The Time War. The final battle between three races. My people, the Witch Race, and the Dalek Race."

"But you survived too." Van Statten said looking at the Doctor.

"Not by choice."

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence."

The security grabbed the Doctor.

"Not this again." Alexys said grabbing the two guards that had grabbed the Doctor and shocked them with red light.

"What's this?" Van Statten said looking at her with wide eyes.

Alexys could care less about what she had done.

The Doctor looked at Alexys with wide eyes. "What have you done?"

Alexys felt a needle go into her neck and she felt dizzy.

The Doctor grabbed onto her. "What did you do to her?" The Doctor growled out snapping at Van Statten.

"For two years I had an alien working for me. Oh wondrous news." He said with a smile. "We're taking them to the cage."

The Doctor looked at the now passed out blonde haired woman that was in his arms. Who was she really? He couldn't wait to find out who she was, but right now they were both in trouble. He didn't know what to expect when they went to the cage, but it wouldn't end well for them that was for sure. His hearts constricted at the thought of something happening to them before he got answers from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I edited it like crazy and made the chapter better than the last story. I hope any ways. I hope that you like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are my muse to keep me writing on. I'm thinking that I'm going to have her get with the Doctor, but I'm not fully sure yet. Let me know what you guys think of the idea. I hope to have the next chapter out soon Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Between the Lines. I know that Alexys seems like she doesn't have a backbone, but she really does have one. I promise. She just been with Van Statten for far too long to not have it. I hope that you guys will like this next part. I did a lot of editing to this to make it worth reading. So I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2**

Trouble

Van Statten had the Doctor chained up against a rack and stripped down to his torso. He also had Alexys chained up. "Now, smile!" He runs a scan over the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor moans grimacing in pain.

Van Statten's eyes went wide. "Two hearts! Binary vascular system." He said in glee. "Oh, I am so going to patent this." He turned his attention to the woman that was still knocked out. "Lets see what kind of heart she has."

"So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it." The Doctor said looking at him. He was trying to keep Van Statten from getting to Alexys. As far as he was concerned Van Statten didn't need to know what kind of hearts witches had.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk, you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Rosewell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian Crater and do you know what they found."

The Doctor looked at him angrily, but he couldn't help, but wonder what they had found.

"The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" He questioned with a smirk, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species, that creature in your dungeon is better than you."

Alexys's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She was so drowsy. Why was she so drowsy? She let out a soft groan as she slowly came to.

Van Statten smirked at what the Doctor had said. "In that case, I will be true to myself and continue." He said walking back over to the scanner.

"Listen to me, that thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!"

Van Statten ran the scan again.

The Doctor writhed in pain against his manacles.

Alexys groaned finally waking up from the sedative.

"But it's woken up! It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out! Van Statten, I swear no one on this base is safe! No one on this planet!"

He does the scan again.

The Doctor flew his head back in pain.

Alexys's head shot up. "Stop it!" She yelled her eyes were wide and filled with fear.

Van Statten looked over at her and turned the scanner towards her. "Now sleeping beauty is now awake." He said with a sickening smile.

"I wouldn't use that on me if I were you." Alexys said with narrowed eyes.

"_Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!" Bywater said over the intercom._

Van Statten looked away from Alexys. He didn't have a chance to even use it on her. He was upset that he couldn't even figure out what she was.

The Doctor looked up sweating. "Release me if you want to live. Release her as well." He said wearily.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, Alexys and his security guards entered Van Statten's office from the lift.

The Doctor placed his hands on the table. "You've got to keep it in that cell."

"_Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose told him._

"_I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." Bywater told the Doctor._

"That won't work." Alexys said looking at them on the screen.

_Rose looked in confusion. "Sorry and how do you know that."_

"I've fought them before. Dalek's are geniuses. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." Alexys crossed her arms. "And if I am right it will be out of there quick."

"_Open fire!" Bywater yelled._

_Guns went off firing at the Dalek._

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" Van Statten yelled.

"Rose get out of there!" The Doctor yelled.

Alexys turned her attention to Van Statten. Her blue eyes narrowed. "How about you shut up."

"You are on the payroll." Van Statten said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Alexys held up her hand and it began to glow red. "You seriously are going to argue about that at this moment?" Her voice was harsh with her Scottish accent. "That thing is a killer."

The Doctor looked at her in shock. It was a switch in moods from whom he had met before. She was colder. Harsher. What was this about?

Van Statten swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was scared of her, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Good." She snipped out. Her hand stopped glowing.

"_Abandoning the cage, sir." Bywater told them._

Goddard was logging into the computer.

Van Statten, The Doctor, and Alexys looked over Goddard shoulder as she typed.

Goddard rubbed her face. This was bad. "We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's raiding the entire power supplies for the whole of Utah."

"Not unsurprising there." Alexys said shaking her head.

"It's downloading." The Doctor said in disappointment that Van Statten had stopped him from killing it.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked slightly scared of what the Dalek was doing.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down." Goddard told him.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire Internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Alexys turned and glared at Van Statten. "Are you happy with what you have caused?"

"Sir, the cameras in the vault have gone down." Goddard told him. She rubbed her face. This was something that she hadn't been expecting it.

"We've only got emergency power, it's eaten everything else, you've got to kill it now!" The Doctor said, turning his attention to Van Statten and he wasn't lying. It needed to die and now.

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately."

Alexys shook her head and moved herself away from the computer. It didn't matter what they did that thing was healed. She couldn't help, but wonder how it healed. She closed her eyes as she heard the guns firing and the thumping of people falling one by one dying.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten yelled at Goddard.

"It's killin em!" Goddard said looking at him. How could he just not be affected by this?

"They're dispensable, that Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?"

Goddard showed the Doctor a map of the base on the computer. "That's us right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." She said pointing out the things that he needed to know.

"This museum of yours, have you got any alien weapons?"

Alexys looked at him. "Yes, lots of them. The Dalek is in the way."

"We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Van Statten said looking at them.

Alexys shook her head. "Adam is down there."

"Leaving everyone else trapped? Rose is down there too. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" The Doctor hissed at him.

Van Statten stood up.

"I suggest you sit your ass down." She hissed at him. "You are no longer part of the solution. You are the one that caused the problem."

Van Statten sat back down not wanting to anger the blonde haired woman.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the computer screen. "It's got to go through this area. What's that?"

"Weapons Testing." Goddard told him.

"Give guns to lawyers, technicians, anyone. Everyone. Only then you got a chance of killing it. " He told her the cold hard truth.

Goddard nods and gets up.

The Doctor took her place.

Alexys moved towards Van Statten. She shoved his chair out of the way with him on it and pulled a new chair over so she could be in front of the computer.

"I thought you were the great expert Doctor." Van Statten said looking over at the man.

The Doctor ignored what Van Statten had said.

"If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek." Van Statten continued on giving the Doctor a sour look.

Alexys scoffed. "I would stop while you're ahead Mr. Van Statten." She bit out.

"It must be willing to negotiate, there must be something it needs, everything needs something."

"What's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked looking up.

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One milion."

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature, that's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?"

"Are you really that daft?" Alexys asked looking at him. She couldn't help, but wonder why this human wasn't getting it through his thick skull.

"Because it honestly believe they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose." The Doctor snapped.

Alexys looked at the computer. "They are all in place." She told the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded his head. "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot."

"_Thank you Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!" _

Alexys shook her head. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath.

Goddard looked over at the Doctor. "We've got vision."

The Doctor stood up. "It wants us to see."

"Always one thing that the Daleks love. Death and carnage and love making others watch." Alexys said crossing her arms. She looked away seeing all of those bodies falling onto the ground dead. She closed her eyes softly remembering back to the past of her own people being slaughtered during the war.

Van Statten cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's time for a new strategy, maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard told him fairly upset with him.

"You said you could seal the vault." The Doctor said looking at him.

"Yes. It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bulkheads."

"Don't even think about it." Alexys snapped. "I'll do it."

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." Goddard said.

"We've got emergency power, we can reroute that to the bulkhead doors."

"We'd have to bypass the security codes, that would take a computer genius."

Van Statten looked at Alexys and saw that she was already starting. "We have two…"

The Doctor looked at Alexys. "You want to help?"

Alexys looked up from what she was doing. "Yes, I don't feel like getting killed by a Dalek today."

"Sir." Goddard said looking at her boss.

The three of them looked to see what Goddard was talking about.

"_I shall speak only to the Doctor."_

The Doctor straightened up in his seat. "You're gonna get rusty."

"_I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me."_

"What's your next trick?" The Doctor said gripping his hands tightly together causing his knuckles to turn white under the pressure.

"_I have been searching for the Daleks."_

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet." He stands up and walks around the table. "What did you find?"

"_I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."_

"And?"

"_Nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?" _

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"_Then I shall follow the primary order, the Dalek instinct to destroy! To conquer!"_

"What for? What's the point? Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"_Then what should I do?"_

"Alright then. If you want orders… follow this one. Kill yourself."

"_The Daleks must survive!"_

"The Daleks have failed!" The Doctor yelled angrily. "Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the Universe of your filth, why don't you just die?"

"_You would make a good Dalek."_

Alexys's eyes went wide. Yes, he would, but what would that make her? Would it too make her a Dalek as well? Her hands gripped at her sides tightly.

The screen went blank.

The Doctor was dumbstruck. He hadn't realized that he sounded so much like a Dalek at that moment. He closed his eyes. "Seal the vaults."

Alexys turned and began her work on the computer. Her fingers flying across the keyboards.

The Doctor sat across from her. He began to type quickly as well.

"I can leech the power off the ground defences. Feed it to the bulkheads. It's been a while since I have to do something like this." She said as she typed faster. She was good with technology, but she didn't trust Van Statten to do it. After all he had proved how stupid he actually was.

The Doctor looked up at her. "You are enjoying this?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." She said, as she continued to work.

"Doctor, she's still down there." Goddard said.

"That means Adam is still with her. I hope." Alexys said looking up at Goddard.

Goddard nodded her head.

The Doctor called her phone. "Where are you?" He asked her. "You've got to keep moving, the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46." He continued to type on the computer as he talked to her. "I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

Alexys finished typing. "Got it, Doctor. I've have power to the bulkheads."

"The Dalek's right behind them." Goddard confirming their fears.

"Doctor… we can't wait. I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing."

The Doctor looked at Alexys.

"Doctor… please you've got to close the bulkheads."

The Doctor closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was stuck in this spot. He knew that this was for the greater good. He was going to have to seal them. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He hit the enter key.

Alexys closed her eyes knowing that it was probably hard on him. She kept an eye on her screen.

The Doctor was looking at the screen that showed them running.

"The vault is sealed." Alexys said looking at him.

The Doctor leaped out of his seat. "Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?"

Alexys brought her hands up to her mouth she hoped that the girl that was with him had gotten through.

The Doctor lowered his head. She hadn't made it. Not the way that he had wanted to. He tore the earpiece off of his ear. "I killed her."

Alexys got up from her spot and moved towards the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten said.

The Doctor turned sharply towards him. "I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me."

"It was the prize of my collection!"

"Oh come off it!" Alexys said turning and glaring at him.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose?"

Van Statten kept silent.

"Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater."

"Not to become something that isn't great." Alexys said crossing her arms.

Van Statten stood up. "Exactly! I wanted to touch the star!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Van Statten. "You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt. And label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get!"His face went from angry to sad. "And you took her down with you." He shook his head. "She was nineteen years old."

Van Statten couldn't say anything. He knew that this was all his fault.

Alexys turned when the lift doors opened.

Adam came running into the room.

The Doctor turned onto him. "You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind!"

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam snapped back.

Alexys turned and smacked him upside the back of the head. "I am the one that closed the bulkheads."

Adam looked at her with wide eyes. Why would she be the one to seal the bulkheads?

The screen came to life.

"_Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies."_

Alexys walked towards the keyboards.

The Doctor took a few steps towards the screen. He was relieved that she was alive. "You're alive."

"_Can't get rid of me." Rose said softly._

"I thought you were dead."

"_Open the bulkhead!"_

"_Don't do it!"_

"_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"_

Alexys looked at him and saw his expression. She held her finger over the return button.

"I killed her once." The Doctor said looking at Van Statten. "I can't do it again."

Alexys hit the key to open the bulkheads.

"What do we do now? You bleeding hearts, what the hell do we do?"Van Statten demanded looking at the two of them.

Alexys left the room. She knew where she was going to go to Adam's workshop knowing that the Doctor and Adam would end up showing up there anyways. She went to the spot where she had her items hidden. Adam didn't have a clue that she had some weapons hidden.

Adam and the Doctor came into the room.

"Alexys I didn't think that you would…" Adam said looking at her with wide eyes.

Alexys laughed and pulled out a gun that was only used on her planet. It had gone with her when she fell through the vortex. "I just thought it was quicker this way. Knew you would catch up to me soon anyways."

The Doctor began to go through the items that Adam had. "Broken." He threw it. "Broken." He threw it as well. "Hairdryer."

Alexys shook her head.

"Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." He told him.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that." The Doctor said scoffing as he continued to look through the items.

"I could do."

Alexys shook her head. "I don't see you ever getting into a fight kid."

"What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" He said pulling out another item. "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

Alexys looked at him. "Shall we, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

The two of them ran out the room and went for the stairs. They began to run up the stairs in hopes that they would get to Rose. They both made it to the top floor.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor called to Rose. He held his gun up.

Alexys held up her gun.

Rose looked at them both in shock. What was this all about.

"Rose, get out of the way, now!"

"No! 'Cos I won't let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

"It's not the one pointing guns at me."

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"You aren't the only one there." Alexys said narrowing her eyes.

"Look at it." Rose said moving a little bit.

"What's it doing?"

"It's sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't." The Doctor said in shock.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me, it's changing. What about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose demanded looking at the Doctor with tear filled eyes.

The Doctor lowered his gun. "I couldn't." He said softly lost.

Rose stared at him.

"I wasn't…" The Doctor looked between them. "Oh, Rose. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're Mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness… Rose… give me orders! Order me to die."

"I can't do that."

"Rose." Alexys said lowering her gun. "Move… I can help it."

Rose looked at her with wide eyes.

The Doctor nodded his head.

Rose moved away from the Dalek.

Alexys moved towards it.

"Witch." The Dalek said looking at her.

"The last one." Alexys said nodding her head. She brought her hand back and threw it forward. A blast of bright red light shot from it hitting the Dalek destroying it and it's armour. Alexys closed her eyes. She was upset with herself that she had to kill again.

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Rose stood with Alexys outside of the Tardis.

The Doctor had his hand on it. "Little piece of home. Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of it?" Rose asked looking at him. "The Time War?"

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

Alexys shook her head. "You aren't the only one." She told him with a small smile.

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that was very much true. He knew what she was. He knew that she was the last of the Witch race. He now found someone else who knew what it was like to be alone. He knew what he needed to do.

"The Dalek survived… maybe some of your people did too." Rose said softly looking at the Doctor.

"I'd know. In here." He said pointing to his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled back. "Yeah." He turned his attention to the blonde haired woman. "So Alexys right?"

Alexys nodded her head.

"Would you like to travel with us?"

Alexys's eyes went wide. "You're not…"

"I'm not joking. Come with us. The last of the Witches shouldn't be alone." The Doctor said giving her a small smile. He wanted her to travel with them. No one deserved to be alone after all these years.

Alexys smiled and then nodded her head. "Thank you." She said softly.

Adam jogged up to him. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared… they're closing down the base."

The Doctor turned and faced him his arms were folded.

"Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement. Like it never existed." Adam continued to talk blabbering on.

"About time." Rose said shaking her head.

Adam let out a sigh. "I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." The Doctor said. He wasn't going to have a fourth person on his ship.

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars..." Rose said hinting to the Doctor. She wanted Adam to come with them. She liked him and that was what she was blinded to at that moment.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help."

"He left you down there!"

"So did you!" Rose said shaking her head.

Alexys shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked looking at the two of them. "We've got to leave."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Rose, he's a bit pretty."

"I hadn't noticed."

Alexys shook her head. She knew that the yellow and pink girl had noticed. There was no way not to.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows skeptically at the girl and then turned to the Tardis. "On your own head." He said unlocking the door.

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in."

Alexys, The Doctor and Rose went inside of the Tardis.

"Doctor? What're you standing inside a box? Rose? Alexys?" Adam peered through the door and then slowly stepped inside.

Rose turned and faced him. "Welcome to the Tardis." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor hit the buttons to start the engines up and they were off.

"Doctor?" Rose saying his name.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to show Adam around."

The Doctor nodded his head.

Rose grinned. "Come on." She said taking Adam's hand leading him away.

The Doctor looked at Alexys.

Alexys looked at him when she felt his eyes on her. "What?" She asked softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "How long were you there?" He asked softly wondering how long she had been working for Van Statten.

"Two years." She replied softly looking down.

"Why didn't you try to find a way off?"

"Earth?" Alexys looked into his eyes. "Well… I didn't think that there were any Time Lords alive. You've proved me wrong."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I found a witch."

Alexys smiled at him. She was glad that he had found her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Between the Lines. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update once again as soon as I can. Reviews are my muse to keep on writing, so please let me know what you think. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Between the Lines. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, it really does mean a lot to me. It helps keep my muse alive for the stories. I hope that you guys enjoy this next Chapter of Between the Lines. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Satellite 5

The Doctor, Rose, and Alexys stepped out of the Tardis.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship… no wait a minute, space station, and uh… go and try that gate over there. Off you go." He said leaning against the Tardis.

"200,000?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor with wide eyes. She loved it when they traveled through time. She couldn't get enough of it.

"200,000." The Doctor confirmed.

"Kay." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor just grins as Rose giggled opening the door to the Tardis.

Alexys looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

He looked at her. He brought his finger to his lips and then lowered it before winking.

Alexys shook her head. Of course he would want to show off in some way. But allowing a human to show off, well that was something that was random to her.

"Adam? Out you come." Rose said with a smile.

Adam stepped out and his mouth hung open. This was new to him. Indeed.

Alexys shook her head and pressed her hand on the bottom of his wide hanging open mouth. "You'll catch flies that way laddie."

Adam's cheeks flushed red. He wasn't expecting his friend well someone he had called a friend to tell him that. That meant that she was not human either, but with how she acted well it did point out the fact that she truly wasn't. And it didn't seem to bother him. "Oh my God." He whispered as he looked around.

Alexys crossed her arms and looked at the two humans with a small smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Like Alexys."

"Hey don't bring me into this." She said looking at Adam.

"Where are we?" Adam asked in confusion.

Alexys looked over at the Doctor who winked at her. She shook her head when she saw him bring his finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Good question. Let's see. So, um… judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000."

Adam nodded his head. His mind was blown.

"If you listen… engines."

The Doctor looked over at Rose with a smile on his face.

"We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down." She said pulling on the neck of her outfit that she was wearing. "Tell you what, let's try that gate. Come on." She said running towards the gate.

"Go on Adam." Alexys said pushing him a bit.

The three of them followed Rose through the gate. They come upon the observation deck.

Rose grinned. "Here we go! And this is…" She paused looking down upon the earth.

Adam held onto the railings as he made his way to her side.

Alexys shook her head. "He's going to faint."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care if pretty boy passed out. He wanted Rose to have fun and now that he had a witch with him he wanted her to enjoy herself as well.

Rose was awestruck. It was beautiful to her. "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

The Doctor shook his head. He should have known that this was coming. Rose was in awe of what she had seen. "The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with megacities, five moons, population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species with mankind right in the middle."

Adam faints.

Alexys shook her head. "I called it."

"He's your boyfriend." He muttered to Rose.

Rose shook her head. "Not any more."

"Who should wake him?" Alexys questioned looking at the two of them.

The three of them looked down at Adam.

"How about you wake him?" Rose asked looking at Alexys.

Alexys shook her head. "No one wants to wake up with the way that I wake people up."

The Doctor looked at her in confusion. Now what did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in confusion.

Alexys rubbed the back of her head. "Well… I dump water on the person."

The Doctor's eyes widened. He only knew of one person that did that and no she couldn't be his wife. No, no no. That was not possible. His wife died. She died years ago. And there was nothing he could do about it. She had died a terrible death.

Alexys saw a flash of hurt go over the Doctor's eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes. She knew that it was her fault that he was looking like that. She wished that she could tell him, but would he believe her?

Rose kneeled down next to Adam and shook him awake.

Adam jumped due to the force of Rose's shake. "What happened?" He questioned looking around in confusion.

"You fainted." Alexys said not even looking at him. She was looking out the window at the planet Earth this year 200,000. "Come on."

The four of them walked through one of the corridors.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race is the most intelligent. Culture, art, and politics. This era has got fine food, good manners…"

"Out of the way!" A man said rudely.

Alexys shook her head. "So much for manners."

Rose examines what is behind them that seems to be he fast food. "Fine cuisine?" Rose questioned looking at him.

"My watch must be wrong." The Doctor said looking down at it. He shook his head. "No, it's fine… weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history is not as good as you thought it was." Rose said looking at him playfully.

"My history's perfect."

"Well, obviously not."

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?" Adam asked looking around.

Alexys looked around. Now that was odd. The Doctor's history was never wrong. Not like this. Something was really wrong here.

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question." The Doctor put his arm around Adam's shoulder. "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." Adam admitted.

Alexys shook her head. Time sickness? That never happened as far as she knew. Perhaps it was just humans. She didn't know. Not really.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." The Doctor looked at the chef. "Oi, mate, how much is a cronk burger?"

"two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue." The chef told hm.

"Money. We need money." The Doctor went to a cash point and pulled his sonic screwdriver out. "Have to use a cash point."

Rose, Alexys, and Adam followed him while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the cash point.

He got a futuristic credit card. He handed it to Adam. "There you go. Pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." He walked away from Adam and grabbing onto Alexys's arm.

"How does it work?" Adam asked in confusion.

The Doctor stopped and turned on his heels causing Alexys to run into him.

She gripped onto his hand tighter which caused the Doctor to look at her. "Sorry." She said softly.

He patted her arm knowing that it was his fault that she had run into him like that. "Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time traveler's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers."

Rose laughed at what he had said.

Alexys looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. What the hell?

"Or is that just me?" He questioned himself. He shook his head. "Stop asking questions, go on, do it." He made a motion with his hand which was telling him to go and look around.

Adam began to walk into the crowd.

"Off you go then." The Doctor told Rose with a smile. "Your first date."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at him with a cheeky smile. "You're going to get a smack, you are."

The Doctor grinned at the thought, but he knew that Rose wouldn't do that. He looked at Alexys once Rose had taken off. "Alright you're coming with me."

Alexys looked at him. "I kind of figured that with how you're still holding onto my hand." She said looking at their locked hands.

"Come on. We got to find out where the hell we are."

Alexys nodded her head. "Yeah."

The two of them found two women talking to each other. Perhaps they would be able to help them figure out what was going on.

"Erm… this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me and my friend where we are?" The Doctor asked Cathica and Suki.

"Floor 139… could they write it any bigger?" Cathica said pointing at the huge sign that was on the wall.

"Floor 139 of what?" Alexys asked softly looking at both of the girls.

"Must've been a hell of a party." Cathica said letting out a sigh.

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." Suki said with a smile.

"What's Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" Cathica said crossing her arms.

"Look at us, we're stupid." The Doctor said with a smile, hoping that it would work on Cathica and Suki to get the answers that they needed.

"Hang on, wait a minute, are you two a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

The Doctor didn't know how to answer Suki.

"Oh well done. You've got us." Alexys said pushing the Doctor behind her a bit. Alexys had somehow stolen his Psychic paper. She showed it to them.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." Suki told Cathica as well not realizing telling the Doctor and Alexys.

"Right." Cathica said clearing her throat. "Fire away, ask your it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything."

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know. So this is what we do." Cathica said leading them to the screens.

Suki smiled at the Doctor nervously.

Alexys felt her heart drop. No… not this again. There was always some kind of problem with being around the Doctor. Always.

"Latest news… sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day… spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor said in wonder. Now this was something new to him.

"We are the news." Cathica said with a smile.

Suki smiled at the Doctor.

He smiled back at her.

"We're journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us."

An alarm goes off and people began to leave the canteen area.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" The Doctor called to them.

Alexys shook her head. "Must you call them that?"

"Yes."

Alexys just crossed her arms. This was going to be a long one that was for sure.

DWDWDW

Seven people sat around an octagonal desk around a central chair with wires coming from it. The Doctor, Alexys, Rose, and Adam stood to one side looking on.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?" Cathica said looking at the group.

"Right from scratch, thanks." The Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually, it's the law." Suki replied looking up.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." Cathica settled down into the central chair. "And engage safety…"

The seven held their hands over palm prints on the table in front of them. Lights start to come on around the room.

Cathica clicked her fingers and a portal opened in her forehead.

The seven put their hands onto the palm prints.

"And three, two, and spike."

A beam of light shines into her portal.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." The Doctor said looking on in awe. He knew that something was wrong.

" If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose questioned as she watched.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?"

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power."

"Do you want to get out?" Rose asked looking at Adam.

"No. No, this technology, it's amazing." Adam said in awe.

"This technology's wrong." Alexys said as she watched. Her hands gripped tightly at her sides.

"Trouble?" Rose asked looking at the doctor and Alexys.

"Oh, yeah."

Suki pulled her hands away as if she had just received an electrical shock.

The other six lifted their hands and the information beam shut down.

Cathica's portal closes. "Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica said rather frustrated.

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch."

"Oh."

_"Promotion."_

A wall lit up with the word.

"Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name."

"_Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred."_

"I don't believe it. Floor five hundred." Suki said soft in shock.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you." Cathica demanded looking at Suki.

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes."

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years."

"What's Floor five hundred?" Rose asked in confusion looking at the Doctor and Alexys.

"The walls are made of gold." Alexys said thinking of how wrong it felt.

DWDWDW

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor five hundred, thank you." Suki said looking at the Doctor.

"I didn't do anything." The Doctor said looking at the young woman. He truly hadn't done anything.

"Well, you're my lucky charm." Suki said with a smile.

"All right. I'll hug anyone." The Doctor said hugging her.

"_All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you."_

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" She said as she went onto the lift.

The doors closed leaving Cathica, The Doctor, Alexys, and Rose together.

"Good riddance." Cathica muttered softly.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." The doctor said looking at Cathica with his brows furrowed. Something was seriously wrong.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back."

They walked back through the cafeteria.

"Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor questioned looking at Cathica.

"I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few." Cathica explained to them.

Alexys looked over at the Doctor and the two of them shared a look. Something was indeed wrong.

XXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review of what you think. Reviews keep me going. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Between the Lines. Thank you to all who kept up with this story. I promise that we will get a move on with the chapters and plot. Each episode will be broken down into two parts to make it easier on everyone reading. At least I'm hoping. Since it's a lot to go through in each chapter. I want to make the chapters enjoyable for the readers. Without further ado Chapter 4 of Between the Lines. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Floor 500

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica said as she looked at him with her arms crossed standing in the newsroom.

Alexys let out a soft breath as she watched the Doctor have some trouble with what was going on around them. She ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The doctor said before flopping down into the broadcast chair.

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all. You're not management, are you." Cathica said looking at them her brows furrowing together.

"At last. She's clever."

"Doctor." Alexys said looking over at him her blue eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't have to be rude about Cathica finally figuring it out.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor questioned as he got up out of the seat.

"Well, why would I?"

"You're a journalist. Why's all the crew human?"

Alexys pursed her lips together. She thought the same thing, why were all the crew human. It wasn't normal, it didn't feel right.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Cathica questioned looking at them.

"There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything."

"Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats."

"What threats?" Alexys asked looking over at Cathica with confusion written across her face.

"I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice." The Doctor said thinking.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything." Cathica said as she crossed her arms.

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology."

"It's cutting edge."

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose asked looking at the two of them.

Alexys pursed her lips together in thought. She didn't like how it felt.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica questioned looking at them.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" The Doctor said thinking.

"Ninety one years ago."

Alexys looked at the Doctor with her brows furrowed together in worry. This wasn't a good sign.

DWDWDW

The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on a pair of double doors.

Alexys pursed her lips together in worry.

"We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off." Cathica said watching him with weary eyes.

"Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor said as he continued to work.

"You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice!"

"Better yet… Alexys tell her to button it." The doctor said as he got the doors to open.

Alexys looked at Cathica. "Believe me Cathica… he knows what he's doing…"

The Doctor was having fun looking around in the mass nest of wiring.

"This has nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work." Cathica said looking at him.

Alexys let out a soft breath rubbing her face softly.

"Go on, then. See you!"

"I can't just leave you, can I!"

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?" Rose questioned looking at Cathica hoping that she would have some sort of information for them that would help them.

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine."

"Something to do with the turbine." The Doctor mocked as he worked.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question."

"Oh, thank you." Rose said rather pleased that he was praising her.

"Why is it so hot?"

Alexys rolled her sleeves up on her blazer some more. "I have to agree with that. It's way too hot to be normal."

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica yelled in frustration.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing is very important." The Doctor said looking over his shoulder at Cathica. He produced a monitor with the schematic on it. "Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout."

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica muttered looking at the schematic.

"But there's something wrong."

Cathica took a closer look. "I suppose."

Alexys looked closer to the schematics. "Yes, there's something wrong…"

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked a bit confused.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down." Cathica said explaining it to Rose.

"All the way from the top." Alexys said thinking.

"Floor five hundred." Rose said looking at Alexys.

Alexys nodded her head.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat." The Doctor said his brows furrowing a bit as he thought about what it could be.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked looking at Alexys and the Doctor.

"You can't. You need a key." Cathica said looking at Rose like she was insane.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine."

The monitor showed 214.9976/31.

"How come it's given you the code?" Cathica questioned.

The Doctor beamed at Cathica. "Someone up there likes me."

Alexys rolled her eyes some shaking her head. He was still the same old Doctor that she knew from the past. It made her heart swell some knowing that there were still some things about him that hadn't changed.

"Come on. Come with us." Rose said looking at Cathica hopeful.

"No way." Cathica said shaking her head.

"Bye!"

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me." Cathica said leaving the three of them.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you, Alexys, and me."

"Yeah." Rose said with a nod of her head.

"Good."

"Yep."

Alexys took a soft breath as they got into the elevator to go up to the top floor. She nibbled her bottom lip softly as she crossed her arms.

DWDWDW

The Doctor looked around as they entered Floor 500. "The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

"Tough."

"Rose just do it." Alexys said pushing her into the elevator. "Just please do as we say."

Rose pursed her lips together. She looked at the Doctor and saw the look on his face. "No."

Alexys let out a breath rubbing her face as they walked.

They found the Editor and his staff.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" The Editor questioned not bothering to look at them.

"Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done to her?" Rose said pleading with Suki to wake up.

"I think she's dead." The Doctor said looking at Suki knowing that she was dead.

"She's working."

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets."

"Oh! You're full of information. But it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" The Editor questioned as he turned to look at the Doctor.

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on."

Suki grabbed Rose's arm and four other zombies grabbed the Doctor and Alexys.

"Tell me who you are."

"Since that information is keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I." The Doctor said looking at the Editor with a deadly look in his eyes.

Alexys narrowed her eyes as she struggled some. She wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

A growl and a snarl could be heard.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client."

They slowly looked up seeing a giant lump hanging from the ceiling, with very nasty teeth on the end of a pseudopod.

"What is that?" Rose said backing up a little bit her eyes widened in fright.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor questioned as he continued to look at it.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max."

The Doctor, Rose, and Alexys were put into hefty set of manacles.

Alexys narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote." The Editor said looking at them.

"So all the people on Earth are like slaves." Rose snapped looking at the Editor with anger in her eyes.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." Both Alexys and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?"

"Yes." The Doctor said firmly.

"You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am."

Alexys looked over her shoulder her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed." Rose said looking at the Editor.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it. Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

Alexys, Rose and the Doctor spotted Cathica behind the Editor's back.

"What about you? You're not a Jagrabelly?" Rose questioned.

"Jagrafess." The Doctor corrected.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." The Editor said looking at them.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" The Doctor questioned wondering how long a Jagrafess would live.

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system."

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" The Editor snapped his fingers and energy surged through the manacles causing Alexys to scream in pain as well as Rose.

"Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, and she is Alexys. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor yelled in frustration.

"I just said!"

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly…" He stopped.

The Jagrafess growled.

"Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor said in shock.

"Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor called up a holo-monitor showing Adam in a broadcasting chair.

Alexys lowered her head. She knew that he would be tempted by this time.

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose said softly in shock that Adam would do this.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything."

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your TARDIS. Tardis."

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." The Doctor said struggling some.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key."

The Tardis key raised from Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor snapped at Rose.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

The Jagrafess snarled some more.

"What's happening? Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?" He called up an image up on the holo-monitor.

"It's Cathica." Alexys said looking up in awe.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows." The Doctor said thinking.

"Terminate her access."

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that."

The icicles began to melt.

"It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind." The Editor said looking at Suki.

The consoles began to explode and the dead operators collapsed. Alarms began to sound in the rest of Satellite Five.

Rose got out of her manicales.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Doctor said taking a soft breath.

"I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea." The Editor took Suki's seat.

Rose moved to try freeing the Doctor and Alexys. She grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "What do I do?"

"Flick the switch! Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!"

Rose freed both the Doctor and Alexys. They escaped from the room. They ran to the broadcast room as chunks of ice fell from the ceiling.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and closed Cathica's portal.

DWDWDW

Dawn raised over Mother Earth, the people that stayed on level 139 were helping the injured.

"We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage." The Doctor said looking at Cathica as they walked.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me." Cathica said looking at them.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?"

"He's not my friend."

"Now, don't." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge."

The Doctor pushed Adam into the Tardis. He then pressed various buttons as soon as Rose and Alexys got onto the Tardis. The Doctor then pushed Adam out of the Tardis.

"It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock." Adam said looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor questioned looking at Adam with his arms crossed.

"No. What do you mean?"

The Doctor picked up the answering machine. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the poor defenceless phone exploding it. "That's it, then. See you."

"How do you mean, see you?"

"As in goodbye."

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens."

"What, like this?" The Doctor clicked his fingers causing the portal to open.

"Don't." He closed the portal.

"Don't do what?" He questioned clicking his fingers again.

"Stop it!" He closed the portal again in his head.

"All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it." Rose said grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Thank you."

Rose clicked her fingers.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Adam closed it again.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you." The Doctor said scolding Adam.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself."

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck."

"But I want to come with you. Alexys please."

Alexys crossed her arms and shook her head. "No… Adam I can't."

"I only take the best. I've got Rose and Alexys."

The front door could be heard opening.

"Rose, Rose. Oh, my God." Adam said pleading with Rose.

"Who's that? Geoff, is that you?"

"It's me, mum. Don't come in. Wait there a minute."

"Oh, my Lord. You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in."

"Rose, take me with you."

The Tardis's engine starts up.

Rose and Alexys went inside of it and it dematerialised.

Rose looked at Alexys. "So you'll be staying with us for a while?" She asked curiously.

Alexys looked over at Rose. "As long as the two of you want me?"

The Doctor looked over at Alexys. "You're the last of your kind. I want you here…"

Rose pursed her lips together her brows furrowing.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews keep me going. I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying the OC, Alexys. She'll be going through a lot of character development and it will be a lot of development for her. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Between the Lines. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this fic. It really does mean a lot and it keeps me writing. I hope that you guys are enjoying Alexys even though she hasn't grown as a character yet, but I promise that she will grow during this. Without further ado Chapter 5 of Between the Lines.

**Chapter 5**

Saving a Life

Alexys sat in one of the seats that was in the Tardis. She had long since changed her clothes from the clothes that she wore when she worked with Van Statten. She had changed into something much more comfortable, a regular red tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of high tops that were black. A black jacket covered her red tank top. She closed her blue eyes some as she listened to what Rose was talking about to the Doctor.

"Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954. 1987, 7th of November. The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married. He was always having adventures. He would have loved to see what I'm doing now. That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" She asked softly looking at the Doctor. She hoped that he would allow that.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at her.

"Alright then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose said softly.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you." He said letting out a soft breath.

"I want to see him."

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for."

Alexys opened her eyes looking over at the Doctor knowing what he was meaning behind his words. Messing with time like this with things that had already happened and they needed to remain that way.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Alexys, and Rose attended her parents wedding.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice."

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita" Peter said softly stumbling over his words.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie said letting out a huff. She couldn't believe that he was stumbling over his words this badly.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose said softly.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part."

DWDWDW

"My mom told me that he died so close to home. She wasn't there. Nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. He was gone when the ambulance got there. Mom wished there'd been someone there for him. I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone."

"November the 7th?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her.

"1987."

The Doctor put in the coordinates to what Rose had asked him to do.

Alexys pursed her lips together as she stood there with the Doctor helping him where he needed it.

DWDWDW

The Tardis parked herself between a telephone junction box and a road sign, by some park railings.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day." Rose said softly as they got out of the Tardis.

Alexys pursed her lips together as she looked around. She swallowed the lump in her throat not liking the idea that Rose was doing this.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked looking over at her.

"Yeah." She said softly as they walked slowly. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase."

A green van came around the corner.

"He got out of his car."

It pulled up to the curb.

"And crossed the road. Oh, God. This is it." Rose said her voice wavering a little. She couldn't believe that she was going to watch her father die.

Pete got out of the van.

The Doctor took Rose's hand as Alexys pursed her lips together.

A beige car came around the corner and straight into Pete. The driver shielded his face with his arm and kept going leaving Pete and a broken vase in the middle of the road.

Pete tried to move.

"Go to him, quick." The Doctor said looking at her.

She couldn't bring herself to move. She heard the sirens approaching and fast. "It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?"

Alexys looked at the Doctor with her brows furrowed knowing that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do this again.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Alexys, and Rose looked around the corner seeing themselves by the curbside.

"Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and they follow, then go to your dad."

Alexys pursed her lips together knowing that this was a huge mistake with having two sets of them.

They watched Pete park at the curb.

"I can't do this." Rose said softly as her hands trembled a little bit.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here."

Rose ran forward as Pete got out of the van.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor yelled trying to stop her.

Rose dashed past her earlier self and pushed her father out of the path of the beige car. The vase rolled away, unbroken.

The earlier Rose, Doctor, and Alexys vanished.

"I did it. I saved your life." Rose said letting out soft pants.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Pete asked as he slowly getting up.

"I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill you."

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it, was I."

"I'm Rose."

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name."

"That's a great name. Good choice. Well done."

"Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to."

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?"

"Yeah, are you going?"

"Yeah."

"You and your boyfriend and friend need a lift?" Pete asked curiously as he looked at the Doctor and Alexys.

Alexys swallowed the lump in her throat.

DWDWDW

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it. Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change." Pete said as he went to go into the bedroom

Alexys crossed her arms her brow twitching in agitation. She couldn't believe how stupid humans could be.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can. Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend." Rose said softly thinking as she looked around at everything.

"When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine." The Doctor said muttering a little bit. He should've known that something like this was going to happen.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it."

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad."

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

"But he's alive!" Rose snapped looking at him.

"My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them? Her planet died too… her whole family…" The Doctor said pointing to Alexys.

Alexys crossed her arms a little frustrated that Rose was acting this way.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything." Rose said defending her choice.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive."

"What, would you rather him dead?"

"I'm not saying that."

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life."

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it back to me." He said as he held out his hand.

"All right then, I will." Rose said as she handed the key over to him.

Alexys shook her head softly as she looked over at the Doctor.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then." The Doctor said putting his key into the pocket.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!" Rose snapped narrowing her eyes.

The Doctor and Alexys left the apartment.

Alexys let out a breath as they walked down to the road hearing the door. "Another human… I guess they'll never learn… I'm just hoping that a paradox wasn't created due to her selfishness."

The Doctor looked over at her and nodded his head knowing what she meant.

"I don't blame you Doctor." She said softly as she walked.

"I have the strangest feeling that you know who I am… I know my name precedes me at times, but you seem to know me…"

Alexys took a soft breath. "You're not ready just yet…" She admitted softly as she walked with him putting her hands into the pockets of her black jacket.

The Doctor pursed his lips together wondering what she had meant by that. It worried him a little bit.

"I promise I'll tell you soon." She said softly as she walked with him.

"You promise? I think I've had enough people lying to me." He said looking at her.

She let out a soft breath stopping making him stop as well. She knew that he wouldn't trust so easily. She got a little on her toes to tell him the truth. She whispered something into his ear. His name which caused him to freeze.

The Doctor pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Merida?" He whispered softly his blue eyes wide hoping and praying that was who she was.

She smiled a small sad smile.

"It really is you?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head sadly. "Yes." She said softly.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her. "God I thought I lost you." He said softly as they walked.

"You didn't." She said softly. She looked up at him. "You won't lose me again…" She looked up into his blue eyes.

They made it back to the Tardis.

The Doctor looked up for a moment before unlocking the doors and opened them to reveal an empty police telephone box. The Tardis interior was missing.

Alexys's eyes went wide. "No… it…"

"Rose!"

"Oh shit…" Alexys grumbled as they turned and began to run.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of Between the Lines. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. What do you think of the twist of her telling the Doctor who she was? Please leave a review and let me know what you would like to see in future chapters. I promise I'll update soon. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of Between the Lines. Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to me. I hope that you guys will enjoy this next chapter. Without further ado Chapter 6.

**Chapter 6**

Fixing the Problem

The Doctor and Alexys ran up behind Rose.

"Rose! Get in the church!" He yelled as he ran.

A large thing with bat-like wings appeared in the sky, looking very devilish. It hissed and started to swoop.

Rose screamed.

The Doctor pushed her to the pavement just in time to avoid its talons. "Get in the church!"

Two more of them appeared.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" Suzie questioned in shock.

"Inside!"

"Sarah!" Stuwart yelled.

"Stay in there!"

Stuart's dad tried to run away, but he got pounced on. Another blocks Sarah's path to the church, but when she screams it flies off and pounced on the vicar instead.

"In!"

DWDWDW

The Doctor got the bride's party inside and slammed the doors on the creatures. They could be seen flying around outside.

Alexys put her hand to her chest taking a soft breath slumping down into a pew.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor snapped as he looked around.

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?" Jackie asked scared.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage."

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?"

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining."

Alexys let out a soft breath as she quickly got up.

"How do you know my name?"

"I haven't got time for this."

"I've never met you in my life!"

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors."

"Yes, sir."

"I should have done that ages ago." The Doctor said letting out a breath

Stuart came up to him and Alexys. "My dad was out there."

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."

"My dad had…"

"There's nothing I can do for him." The Doctor said cutting him off.

Alexys let out a soft breath rubbing her face.

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." He said as he allowed the Doctor to hear the voice.

"_Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you."_

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use."

"But someone must have called the police."

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside."

"Is this because? Is this my fault?" Rose asked softly.

Alexys narrowed her eyes looking at the blonde haired girl.

DWDWDW

"There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I don't think it's just us. I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world." Pete said softly letting out a breath. He heard a car and blinked a few times. "Was that a car?"

"It's not important. Don't worry about it."

DWDWDW

Rose stood by the altar watching Alexys do something that she hadn't seen before. Her eyes wide as she watched red light surround her hands.

Pete came out of the vestry not noticing what Alexys was doing. "This mate of yours. What did he mean, this is your fault?"

"Don't know. Just everything." Rose said softly.

"I gave you my car keys. You don't give your keys to a complete stranger. It's, it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. wound in time. You called me Dad. I can see it. My eyes, Jackie's attitude. You sound like her when you shout. You are. You are. You're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up."

They hugged both in tears.

"Dad. My Dad. My Daddy."

Alexys scoffed and moved towards where the Doctor was.

The Doctor pulled the curtain aside and got out his sonic screwdriver.

"Excuse me, Mister…"

"Doctor." He said as he worked.

"You seem to know what's going on."

"I give that impression, yeah."

"I just wanted to ask…"

"Can you save us?" Sarah said cutting off her soon to be husband.

"Who are you two, then?" The Doctor said stopping turning to face them.

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clark."

"And one extra. Boy or girl?" The Doctor looked at the two of them.

"I don't know. I don't want to know, really." Sarah admitted softly.

"How did all this get started?"

"Outside the Beatbox Club, two in the morning." Stuart began.

"Street corner. I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi."

"I took her home."

"Then what? Asked her for a date?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand."

"Never got rid of her since. My dad said."

"I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important."

"Who said you're not important? I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but you two. Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that. Yes. I'll try and save you." The Doctor said softly.

Alexys nodded her head. "We will try to save you all." She said softly before looking at the Doctor.

DWDWDW

The Doctor looked down at a baby Rose in her carry cot by the choir stalls with Alexys not far from him. "Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?

Rose walked up behind them pursing her lips together.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change." The Doctor said not even looking at her.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." Rose said softly.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in."

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose asked softly.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby."

"I'm not stupid."

"You could have fooled me. All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own."

Alexys scoffed some crossing her arms.

"I know." Rose said softly.

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."

"You'll think of something."

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"If I'd realised."

"Just tell me you're sorry."

"I am. I'm sorry."

They hugged one another.

"Have you got something hot?" Rose asked pulling back. She reached inside his pocket and took out the key and dropped it because it was glowing hot.

"It's the Tardis key!" He took his jacket off and picked it up safely.

Alexys let out a soft breath glad that something was perhaps going right.

"It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis." He turned looking down at the people that were in the church. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

Stuart picked up the mobile phone. "This one big enough?"

"Fantastic."

"Good old dad. There you go."

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back." He used his sonic screwdriver while the creatures battered at the doors trying to get in.

Alexys let out a soft breath. "Doctor…"

"Merida?" He asked looking up as he continued to work.

"Please tell me that this will work."

The Doctor looked into her eyes that were glistening with tears. "Yes. It'll work."

Alexys nodded her head. "I'm here for whatever you need me for."

The Doctor gave her a thankful smile. He carefully put the key up and saw that his Tardis began to materialise around the key.

Alexys let out a soft breath. "Oh thank goodness." She said as she held her hand to her chest.

"Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah, you're going to get married, just like I said." The Doctor said looking at Sarah and Stuart. He was going to keep true to his word.

"When time gets sorted out." Rose said softly.

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

Alexys crossed her arms looking at Rose her brow twitching in agitation. She hated the fact that Rose so easily gotten away with this.

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything." Pete said looking at the three of them.

"It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said with a shake of his head.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened."

"This is my fault." Rose said softly looking down tears filling her eyes.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." Pete said looking at his daughter.

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting." Jackie said in pure disgust.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose."

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" Pete said as he took baby Rose from Jackie and handed her to Rose.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor quickly snatched baby Rose away but it was too late and gave her back to Jackie.

A creature appeared inside of the church.

"Doctor!" Alexys yelled with worry in her voice.

"Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing here." The Doctor yelled as everyone rushed behind him.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled in shock.

The creature pounced on the Doctor, then flew over to the Tardis touching it causing the Tardis and the creature to vanish causing the key to fall to the floor.

Rose ran to where the key was and picked it up. "It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world."

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end." Bev said softly.

Alexys's hands glowed red, her eyes narrowed as she looked around. "Not going to happen as long as I'm alive.

The creatures started to scrap at the stonework outside.

Rose watched Alexys use her powers to strengthen the walls. Rose sniffled a little bit.

Pete came over to his daughter. "The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't." He said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked softly looking at her father.

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am."

"But you can't."

"Who am I, love?"

"My daddy."

Pete looked at his wife. "Jackie, look at her. She's ours."

Jackie looked at Rose. "Oh, of course." Jackie hugged her weeping daughter.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last."

"Don't say that."

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got to be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you."

"You would have been." Rose said softly looking up at her dad.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now."

"But it's not fair."

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me."

Alexys fell down to her knees as her hands stopped glowing red. She was exhausted, but at least her powers would hold onto the building for a little while.

The Doctor reappeared behind Rose. "Go to him. Quick." The Doctor turned his head seeing Alexys on her knees. He rushed over to her while Rose went to her father. "Merida." He carefully got her up to her feet.

"Doctor…" She said softly wrapping her arms around him. "God… I thought I lost you."

"You almost did… If Pete didn't do what he did… I would have been lost…"

Alexys gripped onto his jumper letting out a shaky sob.

"You're okay Merida…"

Alexys sniffled some holding onto him.

The Doctor led her out of the church and they went to Rose.

Rose kissed Pete's head in farewell and then stood up looking at the Doctor and Alexys. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at how close the Doctor was holding Alexys and the tears that fell down Alexys's cheeks. She knew that it was her fault for what had happened.

The three of them walked away towards the Tardis of where she was parked across the road. A rather eventful day was out of the way and the three of them hoped that a day like this would never happen again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6 of Between the Lines. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll update soon with the next part. Until next time guys.


	8. Chapter 7

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 of Between the Lines. Thank you to those who reviewed it really means a lot. It helps me keep going with writing. It keeps my muse going and that is something that I can't live without. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this fic. Without further ado Chapter 7 and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Problems

The Tardis was in pursuit of a small spacecraft.

Alexys held onto the console trying not to fall over due to how the Tardis was moving.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked in confusion of why they were after the small spacecraft of whatever it was.

"It's mauve." The Doctor said as he moved around.

"Mauve?" Rose asked in even more confusion.

"The universally recognised colour for danger." The Doctor said as he looked over at Alexys knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

"What happened to red?" Rose blinked wondering what happened to the color red that usually meant danger.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing."

Alexys laughed lightly. "Oh how much trouble we got into going to the camps…"

The Doctor laughed lightly knowing what she had meant. "It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked softly, hoping that it was going to be safe for them. She looked over at Alexys wondering how long Alexys knew the Doctor. They hadn't acted like that before until they had gone back to 1987 when she had saved her father and caused a paradox.

"Totally." A loud bang caused him to stop for a moment. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked pursing her lips together in worry.

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

"Which is very very bad." Alexys said as she grasped the console to keep herself up right to keep from falling since the Tardis was following jumping tracks to follow it.

The Tardis materialised in a back alley between two terraces.

The Doctor let out a soft breath as they went towards the doors to exit. "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?"

Alexys let out a soft laugh. She waved her hand and her clothes changed magically into something more suiting to the time period that they landed in, which was a blue dress that went down to the knees and the sleeves went to her elbows, which matched the 1940's era.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose questioned as she looked at the Doctor.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow. Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." The Doctor said looking around.

"A month? We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah. How much is a little?"

"A bit." Alexys said as she looked around tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish." The Doctor said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." He showed her his psychic paper ID that he used on various occasions.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose said looking at him.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you…"

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." Rose said cutting him off.

They came to a door that was marked deliveries only.

"Sorry." The Doctor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking."

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor asked looking over at Rose.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

The Doctor opened the door with his sonic screwdriver, and looked at Rose's Union Flag top. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute."

Alexys took the Doctor's hand and walked inside with him. "I think she won't be joining us."

"No, I think you're right. I just hope that she stays near the Tardis." He said as he followed a waiter through a beaded curtain to where a saxophonist and jazz band was accompanying a woman dressed in almost the same fashion as Alexys. "Good choice by the way with your clothes." He mused with a smile looking at her.

"You thought that I wouldn't want to try to fit into the time period that we go to?" She teased softly.

"For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you." The woman sang to the crowd that was there in the night club.

"Oh I forget how you can be Merida."

She chuckled softly as she walked with him. "It's going to be hard to figure out what's going on." She told him softly.

"It had to be you." The woman finished singing.

"I'll be right back."

Alexys nodded her head softly wrapping her arms around her midsection.

The Doctor took the woman's place at the microphone. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

There was silence and then people began to laugh.

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago."

An air raid siren sounded and everyone began to leave the night club.

"Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud…"

Alexys took a soft breath as she looked up at him.

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." A man said looking around the nightclub.

The Doctor spotted a poster on the wall that said 'Hitler will send no warning!' "Bang."

"Come on…" Alexys said moving up to the stage. "We're in 1941 Doctor…"

He took a soft breath as he quickly went to her knowing that they needed to get out of there because it was very dangerous.

DWDWDW

The Doctor came out into the alley way with Alexys. He looked around for Rose.

Alexys let out a sigh.

"Rose?"

A cat meowed causing them to look.

"You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me."

Alexys let out a soft breath. "You know that's kind of impossible." She muttered as she walked with him.

The Tardis's police telephone rang. The Doctor blinked a few times and opened the small door. "How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" He got his sonic screwdriver out.

A young woman walked up the alley. "Don't answer it. It's not for you."

Alexys turned looking at the girl with confusion written across her face.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked as he turned to look at her as well.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not…"

The girl had left them.

He carefully answered the phone. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?"

"_Mummy? Mummy?"_

"Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"_Are you my mummy?"_

"Who is this?"

Alexys blinked a few times looking at the Doctor.

"_Mummy?"_

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything."

"_Mummy?"_

It went to a dial tone.

The Doctor went to the Tardis door and knocked on it. "Rose? Rose, are you in there?" He heard a noise and ran out of the alley.

"The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now" move it!" A woman snapped at someone.

The Doctor climbed onto a dust bin and looked over the wall into a back garden, where a well-fed middle-aged woman is shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter.

"Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?"

Her equally well-fed husband came out of the house. "Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?"

"I can hear the planes!"

"Don't you eat?"

"Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on."

"I know there's a war on. Don't push me."

The Doctor watched as the family safely went into the shelter. He suddenly watched Nancy enter the garden and went into the house.

"Something tells me we need to check that out." Alexys sai softly.

The Doctor turned his head seeing Alexys on one of the dust bins. "Let's go."

Alexys nodded her head. "Lets."

DWDWDW

Alexys bit her lower lip softly as they snuck in. She looked at the children that had gathered.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." Nancy said looking at one of the boys.

"He told me about it."

"Sleeping rough?"

"Yes, miss."

"All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly."

A plate of slices of meat went around the table.

"Thank you, miss." Jim said softly.

"Thanks, miss." Ernie said.

"Thank you miss." The new boy said.

"Thanks, miss!" The Doctor chimed in scaring the kids.

"Must you scare the poor kids?" Alexys questioned softly looking at him.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy said trying her best to soothe the kids.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either." Nancy told them softly as the children began to return to their seats.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at the group of children that sat around the table.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked looking at the Doctor.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Jim questioned looking at the Doctor with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." Alf said softly.

"So why'd you come back?"

"There was a man there"

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Jim said thinking.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie said defending himself.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us."

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" The Doctor asked looking at the young woman.

"What is?" Nancy asked shifting a little bit nervous.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

Alexys cleared her throat some giving the Doctor a look.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked looking at them.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

Nancy took his plate away.

"What have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy questioned letting out a breath.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." The Doctor held up a rough sketch of the craft that they had been following.

A knock on the door made everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?"

The Doctor looked out the window and saw a boy in a gas mask.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?"

"Them." Ernie said pointing to the Doctor and Alexys.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy said looking at the group.

"Me." Alf said softly.

"Did you close the door?"

"Er"

"Did you close the door?"

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy ran into the hallway and bolted the front door.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The Doctor said coming up behind Nancy with Alexys.

"I suppose you'd know."

"I do actually, yes."

"It's not exactly a child."

"What do you mean by that's not a child?" Alexys said looking at Nancy.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." A little hand came through the letterbox.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor questioned wondering what in the world was going on.

"Please let me in."

Nancy threw something that breaks and the hand withdraws. "You mustn't let him touch you!"

"What happens if he touches me?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Surely it can't be that bad." Alexys said thinking some. Whatever was going on Nancy knew something was up and it wasn't good.

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?"

"He's empty." The telephone rang causing her to look at it. "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor picked up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy put the phone back down on the hook and the radio started up in the dining room.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy."

Suddenly a clockwork money started up.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy."

"You stay if you want to." Nancy said leaving out the backdoor.

The boy put his hand through the letterbox again there is a scar on the back of it. "Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here." The Doctor said as he felt Alexy's hand wrap around his forearm.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, these chickens."

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

"Okay. I'm opening the door now."

The boy pulled his hand back and the Doctor unbolted the front door. When he opened it the boy had gone and the street was deserted.

"Doctor… what the hell was all that…"

The Doctor looked around with pure confusion on his face. "I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as possible with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of Between the Lines. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed it really does mean a lot to me. I hope that you guys will like this next part of the story. Without further ado Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8**

Place to Go

Nancy went into a shack in some railway sidings and hides the food that she had taken from the Lloyd's kitchen. She stood up seeing the Doctor and Alexys who were smiling. "How'd you follow me here?" She asked her tone fairly soft knowing that there probably wasn't an answer she was going to like.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." The Doctor said proudly looking at Nancy.

Alexys let out a soft breath rubbing her arms a little bit due to the cooling air. She should've worn a jacket, but didn't think all that much about.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

Alexys shook her head softly knowing that he was being a bit of a dick to her.

"Yeah? That's why it's…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

Alexys laughed lightly knowing what Nancy was trying to say. She covered her mouth when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?" Nancy questioned looking at the Doctor.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Goodnight, Mister."

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there."

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through." Nancy said looking at them.

Alexys pursed her lips together.

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?"

"I really want to know."

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor."

Alexys looked at the Doctor with her lips pursed together, she was a bit concerned about going and seeing this Doctor.

DWDWDW

The Doctor used a pair of super-binoculars to scan the area.

Alexys stood behind him with her lips pursed together in worry.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital." Nancy explained to them.

"What about it?"

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the doctor first."

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside."

"Where're you going?"

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

"What?" Nancy asked looking at him confusion written across her face.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?" Alexys asked softly wondering if there was a bad ending to this. It made her heart ache for Nancy.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"

"Amazing." The Doctor said softly thinking.

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world."

Nancy walked away from the Doctor and Alexys.

Alexys took a soft breath. "Come on Doctor let's go."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to go to the hospital grounds.

The two of them walked into the hospital following the long dark hallway leading to a large room that was dark. Every bed had patients in them that were all very still and all had gas masks on them.

An elderly grumpy doctor appeared leaning on a walking stick. "You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" The Doctor questioned as he watched Alexys looking at the patients not touching them.

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm, er. Are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent us."

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

Alexys nodded her head softly as she came over to the Doctor.

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at Dr. Constantine.

"Only what it's done."

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were." He chuckled then coughed. He sat down in a chair by the desk where the ward sister would usually be.

"You're very sick." The Doctor said looking at Dr. Constantine with a worried look on his face.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?"

"Any one."

Alexys swallowed the lump in her throat.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient.

"Conclusions?"

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one."

Alexys saw him scanning another. Her brows furrowed in worry.

"This isn't possible."

"Examine another."

"This isn't possible."

"No." Constantine said shaking his head.

"They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." He noticed that Constantine had the same scar. "How did this happen? How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity"

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." He hit the waste basket with his stick and the noise makes the patients sit up in their beds. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

Alexys took a shaky breath wondering how this could be so.

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor questioned lowering his hands.

Alexys let out a breath as the patients laid back down.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah. I know the feeling." The Doctor said letting out a soft breath.

Alexys closed her eyes in thought.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late."

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" Alexys and the Doctor said at the same time.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might Mummy. Are you my mummy?" His face suddenly turned into a gasmask.

Alexys gasped stumbling back into the Doctor.

"You're okay…" The Doctor said softly to her.

"Hello?" A male voice rang out.

"Hello?" Rose's voice rang out.

"Hello?"

The Doctor led Alexys out of the ward and into the corridor.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."The man said with a smile.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Rose said looking at the Doctor and Alexys.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack walked forward to the ward.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor asked in confusion at Rose.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose questioned looking at the Doctor.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

"What?!"

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?"

"Chula?" The Doctor thought for a moment.

Alexys walked into the other room to see Jack using a wrist tricorder thing to examine the patients.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack questioned, worry was evident in his voice.

The Doctor came up behind Jack. "What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack asked turning his head.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose explained softly to the Doctor and Alexys.

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor questioned Jack again.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance! Look." Jack produced a hologram of it from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" Rose questioned looking at Jack with wide eyes.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a war ship."

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you."

"Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked softly.

Alexys let out a breath pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." The Doctor said, letting out a breath knowing that this wasn't a good sign. Not in the least bit and it was very very dangerous.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked even more confused than what she was before.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

The patients suddenly sat up again.

"Doctor…" Alexys said looking on with wide eyes.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

"What's happening?" Rose asked softly backing up some.

"I don't know."

The patients and Doctor Constantine all got up to their feet. "Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." Alexys said moving back with the Doctor.

"What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it." The Doctor said looking at Rose.

The patients began to close in on the Doctor, Rose, Alexys, and Jack. "Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

Alexys bit her lower lip in nerves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 8. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Reviews keep me writing and going. I want to bring you the best stories that I can. Even though it's taking a tiny bit of time to develop Alexys. I promise you guys will like her in the end. At least that is what I'm hoping anyways. Until next time guys.


	10. Chapter 9

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 9 of Between the Lines. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope that you guys will like this next part. Without further ado Chapter 9.

**Chapter 9**

Disappearing Act

The patients moved and were almost in touching distance to the four of them.

Alexys backed up into the Doctor her breath coming out in short pants. "Doctor… we need to do something and something fast."

"Go to your room." The Doctor suddenly said causing Alexys to look at him with wide eyes. What the hell was he doing?

The patients in the ward went still.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!"

Alexys watched with wide eyes as the patients hung their heads in shame and shuffled away and then got back into their beds. A breath of relief left her lungs. She was glad that he was able to figure out something fairly quickly without them getting caught in the middle.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words."

Alexys looked at him and scoffed.

"What? They would have been."

Alexys shook her head lightly. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on inside of that melon of yours Doctor."

Rose took a soft breath. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack said letting out a soft breath knowing that this was bad.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked turning his attention to Jack wanting to know the truth.

Alexys crossed her arms as she looked at the man with her lips pursed together.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack explained his whole plan out to them knowing that there wasn't a way to avoid it, not in the least bit.

"Yeah. Perfect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did." The Doctor snapped looking at him.

"He has a point in this… it was far from harmless." Alexys said as she crossed her arms frustration was written clear on her face. She didn't know who he was, but she knew that she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack said defending himself not liking how this woman beside the Doctor was tearing into him. Normally he liked it, but not getting chewed out for a small mistake that was made.

"Rose." The Doctor said looking at her.

"Are we getting out of here?" Rose asked looking at him.

"We're going upstairs."

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack said looking at them.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

A siren sounds causing Rose to look around in confusion and worry.

"What's that?" Rose asked softly.

"The all clear." Jack said looking over at Rose.

"I wish." The Doctor said letting out a breath.

"That's an understatement. We have to get these people back to normal due to his mess up." Alexys said jabbing her thumb in the direction of Jack.

DWDWDW

"Mister Spock?" Jack called out as him and Rose ran.

"Doctor? Alexys?" Rose called out.

They ran past the staircase.

Alexys let out a breath. "Seriously we said we were heading up and they run right past the stairs…"

The Doctor leaned over the rail before calling out. "Have you got a blaster?"

"Sure!" Jack called back.

The two of them run up the stairs joining him and Alexys outside of a secure metal door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The Doctor said gesturing to the door.

"What happened?" Rose asked softly dread filling her heart.

"Let's find out. Get it open." The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

"Nothing."

Jack used his blaster disintegrating the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor questioned looking at Jack.

Alexys bit her lower lip softly. "Not the safest place in the universe…"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack questioned looking at the two of them.

"Once." Alexys said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"You and your bananas." Alexys mused teasing the Doctor a little bit.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose said looking at the blast hole in the door.

"Digital." Jack said looking at Rose with a small smile.

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah."

"I like it."

Alexys rolled her eyes as they went inside the room to look around to see what they could find.

They looked around the destroyed room. An observation window across the room had been broken.

Alexys swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes flitted around the room.

"What do you think?" The Doctor questioned looking over at Jack.

"Something got out of here." Jack said looking around worry beginning to build up inside of his chest.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry."

"Doctor." Alexys called out as she noticed a child's crayon drawings scattered across the floor and a Steiff teddy bear.

Jack's jaw went slack a little bit as he saw the same items. "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy."

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked softly looking around her heart pounding in her chest.

The Doctor turned on a tape machine.

"_Do you know where you are?" Constantine's voice said._

"_Are you my mummy?"_

"_Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"_

"_Are you my mummy?"_

"_What do you want? Do you know…"_

"_I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"_

"I've heard this voice before." Rose said softly looking over at him.

"Me too."

"_Mummy?"_

"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know." Rose said softly her heart breaking some.

"_Mummy?"_

"Why doesn't he know?"

"_Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" _

They looked around the room.

"_Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"_

"Doctor?" Rose questioned softly looking back at him.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor questioned softly.

"Sense what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

"I feel it…" Alexys said looking over at the Doctor. In all her years. She had never felt something so powerful and sad. It made her heart ache knowing that a child was going through this.

"_Mummy?"_

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor questioned as he looked around.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose said letting out a huff.

"Rose, I'm thinking."

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"_Mummy, please?"_

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack said defending himself.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose questioned looking at the Doctor wondering what he was going on about.

The tape ran out.

"I'm here!" The child said.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room." The Doctor said letting out a soft breath knowing that indeed this child was very scared.

"Doctor." Rose said softly.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" The child said again.

"What's that noise?" Rose questioned looking around nervously hearing a clicking noise.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." The Doctor said looking over to Rose.

Alexys bit her lower lip softly.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room."

The child stood before them. "Are you my mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?"

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack said looking at them.

"Mummy?"

Jack aimed his blaster at the child except for it was a banana. "Now!"

"Mummy?"

The Doctor pulled Jack's blaster from his belt and made a nice square hole in the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?!" Jack shouted at the Doctor as they moved.

"Good source of potassium!"

"You and your bloody bananas Doctor." Alexys said as she ran her skirt swishing around her legs as she moved.

"Give me that!" Jack said grabbing the blaster back.

"Mummy. I want my mummy." The Child called out.

Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind. Nice switch."

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." The Doctor said looking over at Jack.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good."

The wall began to crack.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"Come on!"

They were stopped when patients began to come at them from the other direction.

"Oh you gotta be joking me." Alexys said letting out a soft huff not liking this in the least bit.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The Doctor said thinking again.

"It's controlling them?" Jack questioned looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor. Doc, what you got?"

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver!"

"Oh for bloody sake." Alexys moved her hands and they suddenly had red bright wisps going around them. Her magic flowed into her hands as the child broke through the wall.

Rose suddenly grabbed Jack's blaster and pointed it at the floor. "Going down!"

They fell through the floor landing below.

Jack quickly repaired the hole in the ceiling.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked moving towards the Doctor.

"Could've used a warning." The Doctor snapped looking at her.

Alexys groaned softly as she slowly got up to her feet.

"Oh, the gratitude." Rose grumbled in frustration.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack said looking a the Doctor like he was insane.

"I do."

"Lights." Rose said looking around.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack taunted the Doctor think he was insane.

"What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor snapped looking at Jack.

"There's got to be a light switch." Rose said looking around.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

The patients in the room sat up in their beds. "Mummy. Mummy."

"Door." He tried to use the blaster and it didn't work. "Damn it!"

"Mummy."

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery."

"The battery?" Rose said in shock.

The Doctor quickly used his sonics screwdriver to get them into the store room.

"That's so lame!" Rose said as she looked at Jack.

Alexy waved her hands and bright red magic went to the door securing it some more.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack grumbled looking over at the doctor.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders remembering how the Doctor came into her life.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor said letting out a breath. "Thanks to Alexys's powers."

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack snapped looking at the Doctor.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The Doctor snapped looking at Jack.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."

"Window."

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

"And no other exits." Rose said softly looking down.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The Doctor said looking at him.

"Doctor." Rose said crossing her arms.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."

"Okay. One, we've gotta get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared." Rose said looking at the spot where Jack had once been.

Alexys's eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me… that bloody coward."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 9 of Between the Lines. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of what you think of it and what you might want to see for future chapters. Reviews keep me going. So until next time guys.


	11. Chapter 10

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 10 of Between the Lines. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed for this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you guys like Alexys. I hope that you'll all enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 10**

Our Song

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" Rose said softly biting her lower lip softly in worry.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

Alexys touched the Doctor's arm softly. "Ignore her." She whispered softly into his ear.

"I mean, men." Rose huffed some crossing her arms.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped." The Doctor said giving up on trying to get through to Rose.

The radio crackled to life.

"Rose? Doctor? Alexys? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." Jack's voice rang out over the radio. "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor questioned.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can Om-Com, too." Alexys said crossing her arms.

"He can?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor and Alexys.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." The Doctor explained as he looked over at Rose.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?"

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." The child's voice rang out.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack question a little bit of worry in his tone.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy." The child called out again.

Alexys took a breath closing her eyes knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy thing to get out of there.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked as he began to play Moonlight Serenade.

"Our song." Rose said softly.

Alexys blinked a few times looking at Rose like she was insane. She looked at the Doctor.

DWDWDW

A little later, Rose relaxed some in a wheelchair while the doctor was at the barred window trying to use his sonic screwdriver. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor messed with his screwdriver some. "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

Alexys rolled her eyes. "I can always blast the bars Doctor."

"Why do you? And no Alexys we don't need to cause any damage to the hospital."

Alexys rolled her eyes a little bit crossing her arms huffing a little bit.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What?"

"You just assume I'm…"

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't dance."

"What, are you telling me you do dance?"

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose went over and turned the volume up on the radio. "You've got the moves? Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete." The Doctor said as he looked over at her from his work.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." Rose held out her hands and the Doctor looked at her palms.

"Barrage balloon?" He questioned.

"What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."

Alexys looked at Rose thinking.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain."

"He's not really a Captain, Rose."

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

Alexys rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "Captain my arse."

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." Rose said coyly looking at the Doctor knowing that it bothered him something fierce her calling Jack Captain.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." Jack said looking over at the doctor.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor said letting out a scoff.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

"This is a Chula ship."

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and a golden glow envelopes his hands.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er" Rose trailed off.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes."

"Nanogenes, yeah."

Alexys groaned rubbing her head.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack said waving his hand as he went to get to work.

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor said crossing his arms.

"It didn't look like talking."

"It didn't feel like dancing." Rose stated as she looked over at the Doctor.

"It'll feel like dancing with the right partner." Alexys said letting out a tired breath. "But I haven't danced in years."

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked looking at Jack wondering why he would change his career path.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack admitted to Rose.

"For what?"

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friends over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know they're right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack told her.

Alexys let out a breath as she leaned against the doctor some.

"Tired there Merida?" He asked softly looking down into her blue eyes.

"That's an understatement, Doctor. This whole mess is taking a lot out of me. My magic feels a bit weaker too."

"Give it some time, you'll have it all back in no time, I'm sure of it."

DWDWDW

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack said seeing his friend on duty.

"We've got to get past him." The Doctor said thinking of a way to get around Algy.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose questioned as she fluffed up her hair some.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack said looking over at her.

"Don't worry I can handle it."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." He said moving to go to Algy.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." The Doctor said letting out a breath.

"How flexible?" Rose questioned which caused Alexys to laugh.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time."

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and…"

"Dance."

"A lot of dancing." Alexys mused as she crossed her arms seeing Rose's cheeks flush red in embarrassment. "Doctor…" Alexys pointed out that something was wrong.

The three of them ran to where Jack was.

"Stay back!" The Doctor snapped at Jack.

"You men, stay away!" Jack said looking at the Doctor.

"The effects become air-borne, accelerating."

The air raid sirens began to go off.

Alexys groaned.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked breathing hard.

"Nothing."

Jack let out a groan. "Ah, here they come again."

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose questioned looking at the Doctor.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."

"For what?"

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" The Doctor questioned.

"That way Doctor, the HQ." Alexys said pointing to the building.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops."

"Go." Alexys told the Doctor. "I'll keep these two safe okay?"

The Doctor nodded his head moving.

Jack looked at Alexys. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Alexys moved her hands and they glowed red.

Jack's eyes went wide. "Oh…"

"Come on." Alexys said moving towards where the spacecraft was.

They light up the yard so they could see and uncovered the spacecraft.

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack sad looking at the Doctor and Alexys.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy said in confusion.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world." Rose explained.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack said letting out a soft breath.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

Jack keyed in the access code. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it."

A loud bang happened and sparks and an alarm went off. The access panel flashed a red light.

"Didn't happen last time."

Alexys let out a groan.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." The Doctor said letting out a breath.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked in confusion.

The patients began to batter at the hospital doors.

"Doctor!"

"Captain, secure those gates!" The Doctor ordered Jack.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire." Nancy told the Doctor.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." The Doctor threw Rose the sonic screwdriver.

"What?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

"I'll have a barrier up okay to protect you guys while you do this." Alexys's hands lit up and a red barrier appeared. "Go Rose."

Rose and Nancy rushed away as Jack went to the gates to get it sealed up.

The Doctor looked over worriedly over at Alexys.

"I'll be find Doctor." She said in a caring tone. She wasn't about to give up just because she was draining her magic. She wasn't going to allow anyone to get hurt from whatever was going on.

Jack came back to the site in a jog. He moved over to the ambulance and quickly got it open. "It's empty. Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know." Rose said thinking.

"Yes, you do." Alexys called out as she lowered the barrier some.

"Nanogenes!" Rose said happily remembering.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God." Jack said softly. He didn't like where this was going. Not in the least bit.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose questioned slightly confused.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know." Jack said softly knowing that it wasn't good.

The Doctor continued to work on the ambulance while the patients approached them.

"Doctor…" Alexys said looking over at him in worry.

"Mummy. Mummy."

"Rose!" Nancy said moving closer to the blonde haired girl.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose questioned looking over at the Doctor.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." The Doctor explained as he worked.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops."

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you."

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." Rose said softly thinking.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

The patients surrounded them outside of the barbed wire.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack questioned looking around nervously.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

"Jamie." Nancy said correcting Jack.

"What?"

"Not the child. Jamie."

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked her concern growing.

"Any second." Jack said softly.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor questioned looking over at Jack.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy said softly.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asked softly wringing her hands together nervously.

"I don't know."

"It's my fault." Nancy said softly.

"No." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your…"

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at the young woman.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." Jack said looking at the Doctor.

"You can teleport us out." Rose said looking at Jack.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"Jack?" Rose questioned.

Jack vanished.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

The bomb site gates opened and Jamie stands there.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." The Doctor said looking at Nancy.

"Mummy?"

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

Nancy and Jamie walked to one another.

"I hope you're right about this Doctor."Alexys said softly.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy." Nancy said to Jamie.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." The Doctor said softly.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."Nancy hugged Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surrounded them.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should…" Rose was cut off by the Doctor.

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?"

"See? Recognising the same DNA."

Jamie lets go of Nancy falls to the ground.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor said as he moved to Jamie. He removed the gas mask. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it."

"What happened?" Nancy asked softly.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!"

"Oh, Jamie."

"Doctor, that bomb." Rose said looking at the Doctor in worry.

"Taken care of it."

"How?"

"Psychology."

The bomb hurtled towards them and got caught in Jack's light beam just before impact.

Jack sat on the bomb. "Doctor!"

"Good lad!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye." Jack and the bomb vanish before reappearing. "By the way, love the tee-shirt." He vanished again.

The spaceship sucked up the light beam and flew off.

The Doctor summoned the nanogenes to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He threw the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who all fell to the ground. "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!"

The patients stood up all back to normal.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now."

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Doctor Constantine asked looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"

The Doctor left them and went over to Alexys. He looked over at them. "Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

DWDWDW

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose said teasing the Doctor.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?"

"What?"

"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this."

Alexys let out a soft chuckle.

"Doctor."

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire."

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?"

DWDWDW

Alexys pushed the Tardis doors open to see Jack staring back at her. She waved her hand to get him moving. While Rose and the Doctor danced. "Come on hurry up."

Jack ran into the Tardis.

Alexys shook her head lightly.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught."

Jack shut the doors for Alexys and the Doctor moved to start the engine of the Tardis.

"Welcome to the Tardis."

"Much bigger on the inside."

"You'd better be."

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." Rose said smiling softly.

"Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?"

The music changed from a waltz song to a swinging song by Glenn Miller.

"I can dance! I can dance!"

Alexys shook her head softly crossing her arms some.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?"

Alexys shook her head as she watched the Doctor dance with Rose knowing that it didn't mean anything. She slowly swayed her hips to the music knowing that this wasn't going to change any time soon and she had to admit that she was fairly happy about what was going on around her. This life she would never tire of.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 10. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I promise I'll update soon. We're about to see deeper connections between Alexys/Merida and the Doctor in future chapters. If there is anything you would like to see please let me know. Until next time guys.


	12. Chapter 11

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 11 of Between the Lines. We're getting closer to the end of this book. I can't wait to get through these last four chapters of this story. I know that you guys are wondering what Alexys is to the Doctor. We will see soon enough. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me. Without further ado Chapter 11. Enjoy guys.

**Chapter 11**

Slitheen as Mayor

Alexys was busy helping the Doctor out with the Tardis. She didn't even hear Jack open the door of the Tardis until he started talking.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack questioned leaning against the door looking at a man who stood outside of the Tardis.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" The male replied looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying."

"Get out of my way!" He said as he pushed his way into the Tardis.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey." Jack questioned as he looked over at the Doctor.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor said looking over.

"It's Mickey!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose said coming over to him.

"You look fantastic."

Rose and Mickey hug one another.

The Doctor was busy mending something that had most likely broken.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack complained looking over at the Doctor.

Alexys laughed lightly as she worked.

"Buy me a drink first."

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it." Alexys said with a slight giggle causing the Doctor to look over, his cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked looking at Mickey.

"There you go." Mickey said as he handed Rose her passport.

"I can go anywhere now." Rose called over to the Doctor and Alexys.

"I told you, you don't need a passport." The Doctor said looking over at Rose.

"Countless times too Rose. You really don't need a passport when you travel through time." Alexys said as she crawled under a platform to look at a broken wire.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." Rose called over to them. She had to admit that having Alexys there was awkward enough. She didn't know much about Alexys other than she was the last of her kind. That was all and it was unsettling not knowing anything about the woman that seemed very close to the Doctor.

"Sounds like your staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there." Mickey said looking at his girlfriend.

"Oi!" The Doctor called out from his work.

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of…"

"Handsome?" Jack supplied looking at Mickey.

"More like cheesy."

"That's not very nice." Alexys called out sticking her head out from where she was. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the young man.

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack questioned crossing his arms looking at Mickey curiously wondering what 21st century slang could really mean.

"It's bad." Mickey said looking at Jack.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor questioned looking at Mickey offended.

"Ignore him Doctor." Alexys said as she went back to work.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose told Mickey.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor stated as he worked.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it."

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race." Jack said crossing his arms some.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and…"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose said happily.

"Into time!" Jack said with a smile.

"And space!" Jack, Rose, Alexys and the Doctor said at the same time.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey said crossing his arms.

"Yeah." The Doctor answered.

"Yeah." Rose said with a nod of her head.

"Yep!" Jack said beaming with a smile.

Alexys simply shook her head not giving Mickey an answer.

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor said coming down from his work. He helped Alexys up to her feet.

"Thanks." She said softly giving him a smile.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey said looking out of the Tardis seeing an old lady staring at the five of them.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?"

Jack made a gesture and started to walk away.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey questioned looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked looking over at the Doctor as well.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose said remembering what the Doctor had told her.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."

Alexys laughed remembering that she had been with him when they had landed in the 1960's. She nudged him lightly with her elbow. "You know you like her this way."

The Doctor grinned softly knowing that she knew 100% fully what he had meant.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came, like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack questioned curiously wondering why he wouldn't fix the circuit.

"I like it, don't you?" The Doctor questioned with a bemused smile on his lips.

"I love it." Rose said with a smile.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked slightly worried that someone would notice it.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore."

"What's the plan?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe."

Alexys nodded her head in agreement. "Food sounds good to me." She looked at everyone else. "How does that sound to everyone else?"

DWDWDW

Jack, Alexys, Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor all ate their meals that they had gotten.

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks." Jack explained his story with a grin.

"You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor said looking at Jack.

Alexys rolled her eyes and picked up a chip taking a bite from it.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" Rose stated as she took a drink of her drink that was in front of her.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor questioned as he swiped a chip off of Alexy's plate.

Alexys smacked his hand.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked…"

"Naked?!" Rose said jerking her head up to look at Jack.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey said cutting Jack off.

"That's my line!"

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose questioned as she popped a chip into her mouth.

The Doctor snatched a newspaper from the man that sat at the next table and began to read it.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this."

"And I was having such a nice day." The Doctor held up the front page of the Western Mail, with the picture the photographer took of Margaret.

DWDWDW

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack questioned looking at them.

"What about me?" Alexys questioned crossing her arms.

"You'll be with the Doctor."

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at Jack.

Jack's cheeks flushed. "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan. Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms."

They each pulled out a mobile phone.

"Ready." The Doctor said.

"Ready." Alexys said as she looked at her phone.

"Ready." Rose confirmed.

"Ready." Mickey said with a nod of his head.

"Ready. Speed dial?" Jack questioned.

"Yup." The Doctor said with a nod of his head.

Alexys nodded her head in agreement.

"Ready." Rose said with a nod of her head.

"Check." Mickey said as he checked his phone.

"See you in hell."

DWDWDW

The Doctor stood in front of a young man that was sitting at a desk by the door with Alexys at his side. "Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor."

"Have you got an appointment?" The young man asked looking at the two of them.

"No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face."

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor."

"Hang on a tick." The young man said before going into the mayor's office. He came out again looking at them. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Slitheen heading north."

"On my way." Rose's voice rang out.

"Over and out." Jack said.

"Oh my God." Mickey said letting out a breath.

Idris wrestled with the Doctor as Maragret climbed down the ladder. "Leave the Mayor alone!"

DWDWDW

Margaret made it to the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch. She started to run but saw Rose coming towards her, she snarled and removed her right earring.

Jack came running from the opposite direction.

The Doctor and Alexys finished with Idris and saw her running to the only available direction across the street.

"Margaret!" The Doctor got down the ladder quickly as Alexys used her powers to get down without using the ladder.

Margaret removed her other earring and put it with the first and the brooch.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack yelled as he ran.

"That was Mickey!" Rose yelled back.

"Here I am." Mickey said running with them.

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor said with a groan.

"Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose said as they ran.

Margaret vanished into thin air.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her." Jack said in shock not expecting their run to be cut so short.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose mused with a smile.

Alexys grinned. Yes, yes he was very good with teleports.

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappeared in front of them running towards them. She kept vanishing and reappearing. "I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret shouted at him in frustration.

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that."

Alexys crossed her arms as she stood next to the Doctor wondering what Margaret could have done to be on the short end of the Doctor's stick.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?"

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…" Jack made a noise of a boom.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor said as he gripped his screwdriver tighter in his hand.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose questioned looking at Margaret crossing her arms.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey questioned looking at them.

"She's got a name, you know." Margaret snapped looking at Mickey.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing."

"Oh, but she's clever." The Doctor pulled out the middle section of the model and turned it over to reveal the electronics. "Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked looking at it.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Oo, genius! You didn't build this?"

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it." Mickey stated as he looked at it.

"It fell into my hands." Margaret stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked looking at it.

Alexys shook her head softly.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." Jack explained to Rose.

"It's a surfboard."Mickey said looking at Jack.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation." Margaret said looking at them huffing a little bit.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey questioned crossing his arms.

"Like stepping on an anthill."

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor questioned looking at her.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg."

"What's it mean?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor and Alexys said at the same time.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times." Rose said looking at them.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." The Doctor said letting out a breath.

"How can they be following us?"

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack said looking at them.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor…" Rose trailed off.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor told her.

"Raxacorico…"

"Fallapatorius." The Doctor finished for her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!"

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death." Margaret said looking at the Doctor.

"Not my problem." The Doctor said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alexys shrugged her shoulders crossing her arms as she looked at Margaret.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 11. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I'll update soon with the next chapter soon. Reviews keep me going in my writing. So please keep them coming. Until next time guys.


	13. Chapter 12

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 12 of Between the Lines. Thank you to those who have left a review for this story. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys love this story. I hope that you guys like this next chapter. We have four chapters left after this chapter. This story is so close to being finished and I can't wait to show you guys what happens in the last two episodes after this one. Without further ado Chapter 12. Enjoy guys.

**Chapter 12**

A New Life

Night had fallen and The Doctor, Jack and Alexys were in the Tardis with Margaret.

Alexys sat on the floor with her legs crossed leaning up against the wall tiredly. She didn't want to worry the Doctor that her powers were slowly beginning to slip from her and the more she used them… well the more tired she got and the Doctor knew what happened with witches when their powers began to fade over time.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret said in awe.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah." The Doctor said shaking his head. There was no way in hell he would ever give her any Time Lord information.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." Margaret said looking around.

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" The Doctor asked looking over at Jack.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack questioned looking at Margaret.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret questioned looking over at Jack.

Alexys narrowed her eyes.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." Jack said as he worked on the item that they had gotten.

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor questioned looking at Jack.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

Alexys let out a soft breath. "Are you sure that you want to do this Doctor?" She asked softly looking up at him worry etched across her face.

"Then we're stuck here overnight." The Doctor said with a firm nod of his head.

Alexys took a breath looking down a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret said as she shifted her weight.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." Rose said with a small smile.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you." Magaret said looking at them.

"Don't look at me lady." Alexys said crossing her arms. "I have no idea what you did, but with how the Doctor looks at you and if he's right… then you are getting…"

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey said snapping cutting off Alexys.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye."

No one looked her in the eyes.

Alexys let out a scoff moving around stretching some.

The Doctor moved over towards her. He touched her shoulder lightly causing her to turn and face him. "You alright with this choice I've made Merida?"

Alexys let out a soft breath looking up into his blue eyes. "I'll be okay with it. I trust you… I trust you and Jack to know what the two of you are doing. I don't trust her." Alexys said moving her head slightly to where Margaret stood.

"I don't trust her either. But we'll be out of here soon and won't have to deal with her any longer."

Alexys nodded her head softly.

DWDWDW

The Doctor watched Mickey and Rose on the scanner. His arms crossed as Alexys walked over to where he stood.

"So, what's on?" Jack questioned as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Nothing, just."

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret questioned looking at the Doctor.

"I didn't butcher them." The Doctor snapped looking over at her.

Alexys held his arm in her hand holding him back some. Her heart raced in her chest. What exactly happened while she was away from him working for Van Statten all that time? What happened when they were apart thinking that each other was dead.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants." Jack said as he worked.

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?" The Doctor questioned looking at Margaret wondering what she was planning.

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs. It wasn't funny."

"Sorry. It is a bit funny."

"Do I get a last request?"

"Depends what it is."

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Jack said letting out a scoff.

Alexys rolled her eyes. "She escapes she dies." Alexys said looking over at Jack being fairly cool with what she said. If the Doctor couldn't get Margaret to her planet, Alexys could easily finish her off if she was ordered to.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" Margaret said to Jack.

"Strong enough." The Doctor said to Margaret.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind."

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these." Jack said holding up to two bangles. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts." He put them onto the Doctor and Margaret.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat." The Doctor said with a small smile.

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me."

Alexys let out a breath as she went to go and help Jack with what he was working on.

Jack looked over at Alexys. "You alright with him taking what's her name?" Jack questioned as he went back to work.

Alexys shrugged her shoulders a little bit. "It's not like we're exclusive or anything…"

Jack gave her a look. "Not exclusive? You two are attached at each other's hip… how are you okay with this?"

"I know he won't do anything."

DWDWDW

A deep rumble was heard causing Alexys to be thrown from the ground. She looked up in shock feeling the ground shaking under her body.

The Doctor ran into the Tardis and his eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It just went crazy!" Jack said trying to defend himself from what had happened. He hadn't expected this to happen.

Alexys got up to her feet groaning a little bit.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" The Doctor shouted as he tried to get to work.

Alexys moved quickly to help him. "Doctor…"

He turned to look at her.

"I can try to help."

His eyes widened. "What are you…"

"You know what I'm going to try to do…"

"That's too much magic for you to be using." He said growing more concerned.

Alexys looked at the Doctor. "I have to do this." She said softly looking up her eyes glowing some.

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" Jack said looking at the Doctor.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet."

Rose quickly entered the Tardis her eyes wide with worry. "What is it? What's happening?!"

"Oh, just little me." Margaret said as she took an arm out of her body suit and grabbed Rose pulling her to her. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known."

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Margaret tightened her grip on Rose's next.

The Doctor nodded and Jack obeyed him.

"Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose said trying not to struggle too much against Margaret.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet." Jack snapped looking at her.

"And you with it!" Margaret said as she stood on the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up."

The Tardis console cracked open and a bright light hit Margaret.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor snapped looking at Margaret not liking the idea of his precious ship getting torn apart.

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?" Rose questioned in awe seeing the bright light.

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." The Doctor said to Margaret.

"It's so bright." Margaret said softly.

"Look at it, Margaret."

"Beautiful."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Margaret relaxed and Rose was able to get free. She then looked up at the Doctor, smiling. "Thank you." Margaret disappeared into the light and the empty bodysuit crumpled onto the extrapolator.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" The Doctor ordered as he quickly closed the console. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right."

Alexys collapsed to her knees panting softly as she put her hands onto the floor.

"Nicely done. Thank you, all." The Doctor said with a smile as he quickly moved over to Alexys helping her up to her feet.

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked curiously.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack said thinking.

"No, I don't think she's dead." The Doctor said as he held Alexys close to him wrapping his arm around her middle to keep her up right.

"Then where'd she go?" Rose questioned looking around.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." The Doctor found a large egg with dreadlocks on the top inside the bodysuit. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?"

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg?" Jack questioned looking in shock at the egg.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse."

"That's her choice."

"She's an egg." Rose said looking at it in shock.

"She's an egg."

"Oh, my God. Mickey." Rose said before running out of the Tardis.

Alexys let out a breath leaning against the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her worriedly. "That was reckless Merida." He said pushing some of her blonde hair back.

"I know." Alexys said looking up at him.

Rose returned to the Tardis alone without Mickey. Her heart clenched in her chest seeing the Doctor and Alexys that close to one another. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right."

"Yeah, fine." Rose said softly.

"How's Mickey?"

"He's okay. He's gone."

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait."

"No need. He deserves better."

"Off we go, then. Always moving on."

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that." Jack said with a grin.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."

"That'd be nice." Rose said softly.

Alexys took a tired breath leaning against the Doctor tiredly. At least the long day that they had was finally over. She didn't have to worry about Margaret destroying anything or anything else bad happening. Enough had happened and she was just glad that the Doctor was able to deal so quickly with Margaret and get her regressed into childhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 12. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews keep me writing so please keep that in mind. What would you guys like to see in the last 4 chapters of this story? Please let me know and I'll try to update soon. Until next time guys.


End file.
